Good To Me
by Miasen
Summary: Rogue and Bobby go to a bar and Bobby reveals his feelings for Kitty Pryde before leaving Rogue behind. Luckily there is another XMan at the bar as well, and he just might cheer her up. Oh yes, there will be Bobby bashing. Takes place after X3. Do enjoy!
1. The Cactus

Title: Good To Me

Author: Mia aka Miasen

Rating: M in later chapters

Pairing: Angel/Rogue

Reviews: Highly appreciated! Be it flames, criticism or praise, I take it all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Marvel do. And yeah, the title is a song by White Stripes, so I don't own that either…

A/N: This story is probably going to be a short story, but who knows, I'm not too reliable like that and before I know it I'm working on some massive story… You'll just have to wait and see what happens! Do enjoy!

Chapter one: The Cactus

Rogue ruffled through her closet in search of something to wear. Bobby had invited her out for the evening, but hadn't said whereto, so she didn't know what to put on. She had tried to ask what to wear, but Bobby had just shrugged his shoulders and said that it didn't matter. Rogue was a bit confused by that, but was nonetheless making ready for a night out.

She ended up on a pair of black jeans and a simple black top. It would be fine for most situations. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and walked downstairs to meet up with Bobby in the entrance hall. She spotted him immediately. He was standing at the foot of the stairs talking to Kitty Pryde. Rogue frowned and jumped down the last of the stairs to meet up with him.

Bobby and Kitty turned at the sound of footsteps in the stair. Kitty took a small step away from Bobby and their conversation stifled at once.

"Hi Rogue, you ready to go?" Bobby's eyes flickered as he addressed her. She nodded and started off towards the exit. Bobby quickly followed after her, and actually held the front door open for her. She was a bit surprised at his sudden chivalry, but didn't comment upon it.

As she walked over to the garage her gaze wandered to the sky above. It was autumn and the sun was long gone for the night, but the air was still warm. The moon shone, it would be full in a couple of days.

She gazed upon the millions of stars and tried to recognize any of the constellations, but astronomy had never been what she did best.

As she slowly pulled her eyes away from the sky towards the ground she noticed something, a shadow high above. Her gaze immediately followed it, alert for anything harmful, but she soon relaxed when she noticed the pearly white sheen from Angel's wings in the moon light. Her eyes followed him until he vanished behind the forest that surrounded the mansion.

"Rogue, are you coming or what?" Bobby's voice called Rogue back to earth. He was standing over by the garage and waiting impatiently for her. She nodded and slowly walked over to him, hands tucked deep in her pockets. She could see Bobby roll his eyes slightly before he settled in the driver's seat on the convertible that he had bought some months ago. She had thought it was a silly car, small with only two seats and practically no trunk. She would have bought a more practical car, but it was his money, and if he insisted on buying a stupid little convertible that was his problem. It got them where they wanted to go, so she guessed it was okay.

She slid in to the passenger's seat, barely avoiding knocking her head in the roof that was up for the evening. In the start Bobby drove with the roof down no matter how cold the wind blew, but she had convinced him that it wasn't cool arriving at a place with teeth chattering from the cold air and hair flying all over the place.

"So, where we going?" Rogue asked as Bobby fumbled with the ignition.

"Just someplace. The Cactus I guess." He finally got the car started and he drove it out from the garage to the main road. Rogue didn't say anything, and they sat in silence for the entire trip.

As she stepped out of the car and looked towards the entrance of the bar she shook her head slightly, she was so not surprised that Bobby brought her here, typical of him and his lack of imagination.

The Cactus was a bar about twenty minutes from the mansion with car, and she had been here a couple of times before. It wasn't anything special at all; neither fabulous like some New York bars, nor seedy like that bar where she had first met Logan. She smiled at that memory, that place had really been a hellhole.

Bobby locked up the car and walked straight to the entrance, and Rogue followed right behind him. The place was about half full, like it was at most times. The music was playing at a level that opened up for conversation among the small tables and booths that were scattered around the room. In the farthest end was the bar. The couple steered straight to it. Bobby ordered a beer and turned to Rogue to ask what she wanted. She didn't need to think for long, she knew what she wanted, and had known ever since she sat down in the car earlier.

"Beer and a Jack," she said to the barkeeper who nodded and started filling up a glass of beer. She was grateful they were lax on the ID here. Bobby watched Rogue with a weird look on his face.

"Jack? Really? What, you've become Logan now or what?" Rogue didn't bother to answer him and only cast a sour glance at him before she grabbed the beer and shot glass that now stood before her and walked over to one of the booths. Bobby followed with his own beer and settled on the other side of her. As Rogue took a small sip of her beer he gulped down what seem like to half a glass at once. She had never seen him do that before, and was a bit surprised to see that budding alcoholic tendency in him, that was new.

He set down the glass and suddenly reached over the table and grabbed the hand she rested next to her glass. She looked up from the scribbling on the table she had been looking at and met his gaze. He looked away and coughed slightly, as to clear his throat. Rogue waited patiently, it was obvious that he had something he wanted to say.

"Rogue," he started, still not looking at her. "We've been together for a long time now, and we've been through a lot." He stopped and drained the rest of his beer.

"But lately I've been feeling—" He took a pause and met her eyes for a second before he lowered his gaze to the tabletop. Rogue wanted to sigh out loud. She had a feeling where this conversation was going, and wished he would just finish up already.

"I've been feeling that I no longer have those feelings for you, it's like we've grown apart and maybe it would be the best if we—" He stopped once again, probably searching for words. Rogue felt his hand growing sweaty. '_Not so much the Iceman now,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

"I mean, you are a great girl and all, but I just—" Rogue couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her hand free from his grip and cut him off.

"And ya want to ditch me and hook up with Kitty. Ah ain't stupid Bobby, quit the crap won't ya? It's like a Band-Aid, quick and easy does it." She smiled to the shocked Bobby.

"I-I-" was all he managed to say.

"So why don't ya take that stupid little car and go back to her and leave me alone?" Her smile widened even more as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her former boyfriend. When he made no move to leave she pointed towards the door.

"That's the exit, put one leg in front of the other, and out ya go."

Bobby scrambled to his feet, knocked over his empty glass in the process and half-walked, half-ran towards the door. It didn't take long till she heard his car speed away. His transmission made a nasty sound and she hoped to herself that he just might kill his car on the way home.

When she couldn't hear his car anymore she turned to the two glasses on the table and without hesitation grabbed the smallest and drained it. The liquor burned its way down her throat, but it was just what she needed. She had known it deep inside that he was going to dump her for ages, and she was quite pleased with herself for handling it like she did. It was he who had made a fool out of himself, not she. But even if she might've looked strong doing it she didn't feel as strong inside, not now. It hurt; she had been together with Bobby for a long time, and he was the only real boyfriend she had ever had. And now she was alone.

As she decided that the best way to deal with the break-up was more alcohol she heard a voice from behind.

"Nice work."

Rogue yelped and turned around swiftly. Behind her stood Warren.

"Warren, oh ma GOD! Ya scared the crap outta me!" Her hand clutched her chest. She had been too caught up in her musings to hear him approach.

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"What do ya mean with nice work anyways?" Rogue frowned and asked as she had stilled her heartbeat some.

"For ditching that asshole. And for doing it in style." He smiled.

"Ya heard that?"

"Well, you are in a public place, and I was sitting just over there." He pointed towards a table right behind them. "It was a bit hard not to hear."

"Ah don't mind, ya can hear all ya want to. What are ya doing here alone anyways?"

"Well, I was waiting for my date, but she had a sudden change of plans."

Rogue looked at him, somebody ditched Warren? That girl had to be blind. And stupid. Warren was the nicest person she knew, and he looked like an angel, no less. Pretty much all the girls on the mansion had a crush on him.

Rogue's thoughts went to when she had first seen him.

It had been a Friday evening when he came into the TV-room. She had been sitting there with Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and a couple of others. Warren had stood in the doorway and looked a little lost. Rogue had just looked at him. Those eyes, that body, those wings—he was just incredible. For a moment she actually thought he was an angel, but Jubilee had quickly broken the spell with her not-so-subtle comment as Warren walked past them to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Oh my God, did you see that ass?!"

As the weeks went by she met him on a few occasions, talked a little, but not much. He went to university, took classes from the mansion, and she was still stuck in the high school program of the institute. And he had quickly become a part of the X-Men, while she had lost her position when she abandoned her powers. She had been allowed to stay at the mansion, but now as the official babysitter.

She was happy with how everything had come out. It had been worth it to be able to touch, not fearing that she might accidentally touch someone and hurt them.

Rogue quit thinking back and focused on right now instead, she probably looked like a fool sitting there in silence.

"Well, too bad for her then! Wanna join me and drown the sorrows?" she asked.

"Oh yes please."

"Well, take a place then, and let the drinking commence."

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure how I was going to do Rogue's speech, whether to write her southern drawl or make it standardized English. I think I ended up somewhere in between… I just had to give it a try! Tell me what you think of it! Any feedback will help dictate how I'll do it in the future so the power really is in your hands… 


	2. LOZO?

Chapter two: LOZO?

Hours later Rogue found herself lying across the table giggling her brains out. She couldn't remember what was funny, but didn't care. Then she heard a voice from beside the table and turned her head. It was the bartender and he looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm closing up now, and I think you two have had quite enough to drink. It is time to call it a night." Rogue broke down into another fit of giggles. As she rolled over on her back and clutched her stomach she saw Warren rise and salute the bartender army style. In response the bartender rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"You better not be thinking of driving home," he tossed back to them as Rogue stumbled to her feet and followed after Warren who was well on his way towards the door already. Rogue shook her head vigorously and almost fell over from the movement.

As she came outside she saw Warren waiting for her in the middle of the parking lot. His arms were crossed and he looked at her with a stern look.

"You better not drive home," he said in a terrible impression of the bartender, but Rogue thought it was hilarious and started giggling frantically. Warren looked at her with a big smile, he was obviously terrible proud of his impression and he reprised it a couple of times. Rogue barely managed to stay on her feet as she laughed so hard.

When she finally calmed down she looked at him, face set in a frown.

"How are we goin' to get home? Ah don't even have a car. How did ya come here?" she asked. Her southern drawl was heavier than usual, most likely due to the large amount of alcohol she had gone through over the course of the evening.

"I flew," Warren answered her and folded out his wings as to show her. Rogue stared at them, mouth slightly ajar.

"Wow, they are so big. Can ah touch em?" She stepped over to him and reached out an arm. Her fingers gently traced the soft feather and she started giggling again.

"Ya name should laikh totally be Birdy!" she exclaimed happily! "Can't ya fly me home Birdy?"

Warren didn't seem very upset by her new nickname for him.

"It will be my pleasure," he said and bowed deeply. Unfortunately he bowed just a bit too deep and fell over. His head hit the ground with an audible thump.

He scrambled to his feet a moment later. Rogue saw a big red mark on his forehead and couldn't help but to giggle some more. He beamed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Home?" he asked.

"Home."

They came about three feet off the ground before Warren forgot to beat his wings and they fell down again.

Rogue landed on the ground with him atop of her.

"Not flying?" she asked.

"Not flying."

They lay on the ground for another couple of minutes before they remembered that there was a bus that went to the mansion from right besides the bar. It took another minute for them to get to their feet, they kept falling over again. Then they started walking to the bus stop. Rogue wasn't very steady on her feet and Warren pulled his arm around her to keep her up. That way they both supported each other and managed to get to the bus stop without toppling over.

"What time is it?" Rogue asked as she scrutinized the sign that stated the time of departure for the bus. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it.

"LOZO," he stated a moment later. Rogue turned and looked at him.

"Huh? LOZO? What kinda time is that?" Then she noticed that Warren was looking at his cell phone upside down.

"Sugah?" she said and he looked up at her, "ya need to turn it the other way." She made a movement with her hand that was supposed to look like turning something the other way round, but it looked more like she was trying to swat a fly. He slowly looked back at his phone, and after looking at it for a moment he seemed to understand and turned the phone the right way.

"It's seven past two!" he exclaimed proudly. Rogue nodded seriously and went back to the sign. She dragged her finger down it, looking for the right bus and time.

"That's the right bus," she said to herself, "and the last departure is at 01:51. That means we have to wait for—" She did some advanced pieces of math in her mind before it hit her.

"Warren! The last bus has left already!" Warren dropped his phone to the ground.

"Oh fuck."

Rogue sat down straight on the ground. She felt tears making their ways forth.

"Ah don't wanna walk Warren, it's so far, and mah feet hurt and ah just wanna sleep." She pouted. He seemed to think for a while before he scanned the area around them. A big smile made its way to his face.

"It's a motel over there! Lets find a couple of rooms, and then we can sleep there."

"But ah don't have anymore money Warren."

"Don't worry Rogue; the good with drinking with a millionaire is that money is no issue!" Rogue smiled.

Unfortunately money _did_ seem to be an issue as they were soon to discover.

"But I got my credit card right here!" Warren yelled at the man behind the desk, but he on the other hand simply pointed to a sign on the wall behind him that read 'cash only'. Warren said a couple of phrases that wasn't suited for an angel and started searching through his pockets for cash. He piled his findings up on the desk, and after Rogue threw in a couple of dollars she had hidden deep in her pockets it came up to just enough money for one room.

"You okay with sharing a room with me?" he asked her.

"Sugah, right now ah would've shared a room with Bobby if it meant ah could get some sleep." Warren quirked an eyebrow at her, but turned his attention back to the man behind the desk.

"One room with two beds please," he said and the man handed them a key with a small nod.

They walked slowly past several motel doors, searching for theirs. It was the last in the line. Warren had to use a couple of tries to get the key into the keyhole, but finally the key slid in and he turned it around and opened the doors. Rogue couldn't wait to get to bed, and as soon as he opened the door she pushed past him and threw herself down on bed. She made herself nice and comfortable before she looked up and noticed that Warren was standing right inside the door.

"Why don't ya lie down as well, I wanna sleep now, and ah can't sleep with the lights on."

"Uhm, but there's no bed for me." Rogue rose so she rested on her elbows and looked around. He was right; there was no other bed besides the queen-sized one she had taken possession of.

"I think he gave us the wrong key. Want me to go down and change it so we can get a new room?" Warren asked. Rogue looked at him.

"Warren, please, ah ain't getting out of this bed unless there is a fire. Just lie down. There's plenty of room for two."

"You sure? I could sleep on the floor or whatever."

"Warren, please, ah'm tired. Ah promise ah won't grope ya. Climb up," she said and rolled over to her side so there were room for him as well.

"If you're sure." He frowned slightly, but sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. Then he lay down, careful to stay on his side of the bed.

Rogue didn't know why, but she got the sudden urge, so she turned around and kissed him quickly on the lips before she turned back around.

"Ya are so nice to me Birdy." She pulled the comforter around herself and fell asleep almost instantly.

Warren lay awake for another few minutes. Rogue had just kissed him. Sure it was only a small peck on the lips, but still. A kiss was still a kiss wasn't it? A small smile crept to his lips and then he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: I got good feedback on the first chapter almost at once, so I just had to post a new one now! Hope you liked this as well. It was so fun to write! I just wanted to show a new side of the characters, show that they aren't all serious and stuff! Superheroes can totally be wasted too! XD! What do you think? 


	3. Those Damn Smurfs

Chapter three: Those Damn Smurfs

Warren woke and the first thing he noticed was Smurfs tap-dancing inside his head. He moaned and planted both of his hands over his face in an attempt to make them stop. It didn't work very well. He knew the best remedy would be a cold shower, but that meant getting out of bed and actually walking. And that he wasn't really up to just yet. Instead he tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was blurry. He remembered flying out to The Cactus, and then it all seemed like a black hole. He couldn't remember what he had done, but guessed it involved too much alcohol. He didn't remember who it was with, he knew he was supposed to meet Jessica, but he couldn't remember her, so he wasn't positive he had. He couldn't even remember how he had made his way home and into bed, but obviously he had.

After a while he had just had enough of the Smurfs and rolled out of bed. The first thing he did was to hit his head against the nightstand.

"What the hell-?" he said and rubbed his head. How had he managed to hit his head on the nightstand when he hadn't had one for years? He looked around his room, and was surprised to find that it wasn't his room at all.

"_Where_ the hell-?" His voice cut off as he heard noises from the bed. Wherever he was he wasn't there alone. He silently rose to his feet and looked at the bed. There, right next to where he had been just moments ago, he saw Rogue. Glimpses of last night finally started making their way back into his mind.

'_Why on earth did I drink that much? Rogue is going to think I'm such a loser. And that really would be a shame_,' he thought to himself as he snuck to the bathroom. He really liked Rogue, and now he had made a complete fool of himself. Next thing he knew she would probably drag him to a bloody AA meeting, thinking him an alcoholic.

But then he remembered Rogue lying on the table, giggling her brains out and he brightened up. She had been just as drunk as he had. And it had been a blast last night, it really had. Rogue was so much fun to hang out with; at least now that she had dropped that ass of a boyfriend.

Warren stepped into the bathroom with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Rogue woke and the first thought that came to her mind was '_I'll never drink again_.' Her head hurt like hell and the rest of her body felt even worse. She opened her eyes and looked up into the cracked and water-stained ceiling above her. '_Oh no, what the hell did I do last night?_' were her very next thoughts. She couldn't quite make out what had happened last night. She knew it involved whiskey, giggling and Warren. 

Her eyes widened and she bolted upright in bed. Memories of nicknames and making a fool of herself and actually kissing him. Okay, so it was only a small peck, she had to admit that, but still, that was a bit straightforward for her. She had after all broken up with her boyfriend through several years last night; shouldn't she be like upset or something? Other girls went into depressions after break-ups, what did she do? Get drunk and then kissing Warren before spending the night with him.

As she thought about it she couldn't help but to smile, last night had been a blast, and Warren was a good friend. Good friends could share a bed and a quick peck couldn't they? She hoped Warren wouldn't hate her for everything. It had been her idea to get drunk, her idea to share a bed, she who kissed him. Maybe he didn't even remember it?

Rogue embraced that thought; maybe he had forgotten that she kissed him, and that they could just keep on being good friends like before. After all, he had been quite drunk himself. Shitfaced if she remembered correctly.

It actually took her a couple of minutes to notice that Warren wasn't there anymore. Rogue looked around, but there was no sign of him. She had freaked him out, she just knew it, and he had left as soon as he could. She didn't blame him though; she had acted like a freak, but still. She had really hoped he still would want to hang out with her.

She sighed out loud. There was no need to hang around here anymore, she should make her way back to the mansion, there should be a bus or taxi or whatever that she could catch.

As she braced herself for getting out of bed she heard a small knock on the door, and then it opened. It was Warren.

"Warren! Hi!" She blurted out in a shrill voice. She immediately regretted it. It was all too cheery, and she sounded like a ditz. Luckily he didn't seem to notice though and he only walked over to her and flumped down on the bed right next to her.

"Where did ya go?" she asked as she pulled herself to a sitting position against the headboard.

"Had to get my cell phone. I dropped it by the bus stop last night."

"Oh." She couldn't come up with anything better to say.

"So," he started and pulled himself up to a sitting position next to her, "how do you feel?"

"Mah head hurts, mah body hurts, ah think ah need to throw up, and it smells like something foul crawled into mah mouth, took a dump, rolled around in it for a while and then died. Ah wouldn't come near me if ah were you." Rogue felt pleased when Warren started laughing. He didn't look very bothered, and had probably forgotten all about the kiss.

"I woke up and was certain a bunch of Smurfs were tap-dancing on my brain, I think I have a pretty good idea on how you feel," he said and Rogue grinned in response.

"But what about we get out of here yeah?"

Rogue couldn't agree more and immediately jumped out of bed and walked to the door. Warren followed right behind her, and as soon as they came out to the parking lot he grabbed her around the waist and jumped off the ground.

Rogue was a bit taken back when she felt herself being dragged away from the ground and into the air, but she soon adjusted and enjoyed it. The view from up here was spectacular, and she understood why Warren snuck out to go flying as often as he did.

All too soon she saw the mansion below, and Warren slowed down, bringing them towards it slowly in big, lazy circles. Then they landed on his balcony and he opened the door there and let her into his room. She looked around it with interest; she had never been in his room before. It was beautifully decorated, and looked cosy, but also classy. There was a large bed with crisp white linens, a desk with a state-of-the-art computer, and an immense TV screen in front of the bed. It was obvious he had dipped into the Worthington fortune when he decorated the room.

She heard him behind her and turned around.

"Ah guess ah should go now." She really didn't want to be a bother; she felt she had been that a bit too much last night, although he hadn't said anything about it.

"You don't have to," he said and Rogue smiled.

"But ah really should get a shower and—" her voice cut off.

"And what? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah just remembered who mah roommate is. I really don't want to talk to Kitty right now. She and Bobby is probably— But ah'll just shower in the locker-room, that's fine. Thanks for flying me home Warren, ya really is an angel." She wanted to take the words back as soon as they escaped from her mouth. '_Ya really is an angel,_' how stupid was that?

"Uhm, I don't know about that, but okay. Why don't you just use my shower, no Bobby or Kitty here."

"But ah don't have any clothes, and these stink of god knows what."

"Come on, you can borrow some of mine, no problem." Rogue thought about it for a moment, and then decided that she would take him up on his offer. It was too tempting to refuse. The locker-room showers really weren't all that.

* * *

Rogue soon fond herself in the shower, and it felt wonderful. Nothing like a hot shower to wash away the headache. Or the whiskey she had spilled over her stomach. She couldn't remember actually doing that, but it was quite obvious what it was. The t-shirt had been plastered to her tummy, and the smell gave it away. 

When she finished she pulled on the t-shirt and drawstring pants Warren had leant her. The pants were a tad too big, and the shirt felt a bit weird seeing as it had big holes in the back, but she wasn't going to complain. She took a quick glance in the mirror over the sink. Her hair was a bit messy, and her eyes were red, clearly showing what she had been doing last night. But other than that she didn't look too bad.

As she made ready to go she spotted a tube of toothpaste lying on the edge of the sink. She considered the matter for a mere moment, then grabbed the tube and used her fingers to quickly brush over her teeth.

As she stepped back into his room she saw that he had crept up in bed and was currently watching TV.

"Hi sugah, thanks for the clothes. Shower's all yours."

"Thanks," he said and scrambled to his feet. Rogue didn't know if she should stay in his room or go somewhere else, but decided on the first, she didn't feel like moving too much right now. The shower had cleared her head, but the headache was far from gone. She simply hated hangovers.

* * *

A/N: I just have to say thanks for all the reviews! This story got some great feedback almost at once, and it makes me so happy-happy! You guys are the best! Hope you liked this chapter as well! 


	4. Do I Look Like a Five Year Old?

Chapter four: Do I Look Like a Five Year Old?

Rogue took over Warren's position in front of the TV. Nothing big was on, but that was fine, she didn't really pay any attention. Her mind kept going back to the night before. She should've never drunk that much, but it had felt so good at the time, just letting every inhibition go and just have fun. Her relationship with Bobby had been rocky, and it really was a relief to get out of it.

Her head was still a bit achy, and the sound was on too high. She thought she could sense the Smurfs Warren had talked about getting ready for a tap-dancing lesson with her as well. She had to turn the sound down before they started.

As she rose to get the remote on the nightstand she felt her stomach rebellion.

'_Oh my God, I'm going to throw up_.' She clutched one of her hands in front of her mouth in hope that it would help. She did not want to throw up all over herself. Without hesitating any further she got up and sprinted for the bathroom.

As she kneeled in front of the toilet the feeling subsided with all her stomach content still intact and she sighed to herself.

She took a position next to the toilet and rested her back towards the wall. Then she pulled her knees up, rested her elbows on them and planted her face in her palms. Going a long way from the toilet right now was not going to happen. Better safe than sorry.

Just as she looked up from between her hands she remembered where she was, and who was there as well. In her rush to get to the toilet she hadn't even noticed that the shower was still running. But now she looked up and saw straight at it. She knew she should sneak her way out from the bathroom before Warren noticed her, but she just couldn't.

Warren stood with his back towards her, and the running water had made sure he hadn't heard her coming in. The sight was marvellous, and she just couldn't pull her eyes away from him.

His wings were wet, and were tucked closely to his back, and oh-what a back he had. Muscles rippled as he moved his arms, lathering his hair. Praise the person that had installed clear glass, and not frosted, in the shower.

Rogue couldn't help it, and her eyes dropped downwards, over his back and then to his behind. A small smile made its way to her lips, the view was quite a pleasant one; damn, he was hot! Sure, she had known that already, she had eyes after all, but seeing him like this, all naked and stuff? That was something else.

All too soon he turned off the taps and grabbed a towel that hung over the edge of the shower wrapping it around his lower body. Rogue was too busy silently cursing him for not turning and giving her a view of the rest of him that it took a while for her still sluggish head to catch up. The alcohol had really played a trick on her. If he was finished in the shower that meant he was going to get out of it, and that meant he would find her in his bathroom spying on him. And that was a very compromising position.

She scrambled to her feet, but she had been too slow, and just as she looked around again her eyes met his.

"Rogue?" he asked, obviously shocked. Rogue had no idea what she should say.

"What are you doing here? Did you just—" he cocked his head slightly, "did you just spy on me in the shower?"

Rogue opened her mouth, but still no sound came out.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah'm really sorry. Ah didn't mean to, but ah thought ah was going to throw up and needed the toilet."

"Sure you did," he said and shook his head slightly. He was very casual about it all, and Rogue was a little surprised.

"Ah'll just—" she pointed towards the door with her thumb and the next moment she was out of it and back in his room. She felt like smacking herself. He had just caught her peeping at him in the shower, the night after she had kissed him, practically forced herself on him. He probably thought she was crazy.

She decided she should get out of his room before he finished in the bathroom and headed straight for the door, but just as she laid her hand on the door knob she heard him coming into the room. She turned around and looked towards him. He was standing right by the bathroom door wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans. The view of his front that she had wanted to see earlier was right in front of her, and she couldn't help but to take a quick glance at him before she met his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ah don't know, mah room?"

"I thought you didn't want to bump into Kitty?"

"Ah don't, but ah just thought ya wanted me out of here."

"You thought I was going to kick you out for spying on me?"

"Ah wasn't spying, ah was sick—"

"Rogue, it wasn't an accusation, I'm not mad at you, I believe you. But you can't blame me for teasing you can you?" He smiled at her. Rogue couldn't quite believe it; he was acting really nice about the whole thing.

"Ya really not mad?"

"Course not, I thought I should take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, do that! It really is a compliment! You are really hot, and nice and all. That's why ah kissed ya last night as well—." He cut off her ramblings.

"So you _did_ kiss me, thought I just dreamt that." Rogue got the sudden urge to slap herself again. She could've gotten away with the kiss, but of course she had to bring it up. She lowered her gaze and bit her lip. Why on earth couldn't she just have shut up? God, she was so stupid. Those last sentences sounded like they came from a lovesick puppy, really pathetic.

"You're so cute Rogue, you know that? Too bad Bobby didn't see it," he said, and then turned around and walked over to his wardrobe. Rogue was left behind with a dumbfounded look on her face. Cute? He thought she was cute? Or was it just a figure of speech? Maybe he meant cute like, like something else? No reason to put any other meaning into it. But at least he wasn't mad with her, and that was something.

She stepped back to bed and sat down on the edge of it, running her fingers through her hair. It was filled with knots, and didn't contribute to enhancing her looks at the moment, but she didn't care much, at least her hangover wasn't as bad as it had been anymore.

She heard his steps closing in, and then he sat down on the bed on the opposite side.

"Do make yourself comfortable, there's plenty of room for you as well, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before is it?" He said it in a jokingly tone, and Rogue did as he said and jumped up in the bed, leaning her back towards the headboard. He was lying on his back on the other side of the bed, hands folded under his head as a pillow. He had put on a button-down shirt and looked damn handsome.

"Ah really am sorry Warren, for checking ya out and kissing ya and making ya get drunk with me and all." He turned his head and looked at her.

"Rogue. Do I look like a five year old?"

"No, why would ah think that?"

"Beats me. I am twenty-two, and am more than capable of making my own decisions. You didn't make me get drunk, you came with an offer, and I accepted."

"But ah didn't make an offer when ah kissed ya."

"No, but if I didn't like it I would have told you."

"And ah didn't give ya much of an offer in the bathroom did ah?" At that Warren started laughing.

"That you didn't, but hey, what can a guy do? If a hot girl wants to check you out you let her don't you?"

"Ya think ah'm hot?"

He rolled over to his side and looked at her.

"Of course I do. You are beautiful Rogue." Rogue didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him. He pulled himself up so he sat next to her.

"And don't let that asshole of an ex make you think anything else."

"Actually ah don't care about Bobby at all."

"Good for you."

"Ah know!" Rogue smiled at him. It was so nice hanging out like this, joking around. This time with Warren had been the best time she had had in a while, and she forgot just about everything else.

"Ya are like the nicest guy ever Warren, ya know that right?" she asked and cocked her head as she looked at him.

"Yeah, sure. That's why I got stood up last night I guess. I'm starting to think the wings are a real turn off."

"Oh, come on! Pretty much every single girl on the mansion got a major crush on ya!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Haven't ya ever seen the way they look at ya? Jubilee practically drools all over herself whenever ya walk into a room!"

"I hadn't really noticed no, besides, she is way too young anyways."

"A bit picky are we? But ah guess when ya look like ya do one can."

"Now you are just sucking up to me," he said, still in a jokingly tone.

Rogue smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He pulled the arm free and around her so she was nuzzled in the crook of his arm. It really was a nice position to be sitting in, and God, he smelled so good. She laid one hand on his chest and rested it there. Beneath her palm she could feel his chest steadily rising and falling.

After lying in silence for a few minutes she tilted her head upwards and looked at him.

"Just tell me if ah should move or something, if it's uncomfortable or whatever."

"Please don't. It's so nice just—." His voice trailed off as he looked at her. She raised a slightly shaking hand to his face and laid it on his cheek, her fingers brushing away a few locks of damp hair that hung almost in his eyes. His eyes were so blue, and she couldn't help but to be drawn into them. She wanted to say something, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the moment, so she just stared into his eyes, and he did the same.

After what seemed like forever Warren leant closer and Rogue felt her heart beat harder. Then his lips met hers and she thought it would break free from her chest. It was just a small kiss, and then he pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. You just broke it off with Bobby, and I don't want to take advanta—"

"Warren, do ah look like a five year old?"

"No?"

"Then shut up and kiss me." This time it was she who claimed his lips, and she didn't pull away.

The kiss grew in intensity, and his tongue snuck out and coaxed its way past her lips to meet hers. It was all perfect.

His hands made their way to her hair, and he buried them there, pulling her hair back, away from her face. Her hands snuck their way around his neck, and she locked them there, pulling him closer.

His lips were so incredibly soft, and his tongue did wicked things to hers. She was glad they were sitting down, or else she might've toppled over as she got all gooey on the inside. He really knew what he was doing, and she just hoped she didn't disappoint him.

As she tightened her grip around his neck she heard a sharp knock to the door. She and Warren pulled apart instantly and she looked at him a bit confused. He only shrugged.

"Who is it?" he called out to the closed door.

"Get your ass out here Flyboy." There was no mistaking Logan for anyone else. Warren sighed and walked over to the door. Rogue didn't blame him, Logan could get quite grumpy at times, and he wasn't the guy you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"What is it?" Warren asked in a sharp tone as he pulled the door open. Rogue sat up a bit straighter in bed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look innocent.

"X-business, we need to leave and fetch some brat that's causing trouble in New Jersey. Power's gone a bit haywire."

"And you can't handle it on your own?" Rogue had to bite her lip so not to burst out in laughter when she saw the look on Logan's face. He didn't look very pleased.

"You watch it Flyboy," Logan growled, "Ya won't be able to fly away in here." He unsheathed the claws on his right hand.

"Logan!" Rogue scrambled to her feet and ran over to the two guys. Logan turned with a surprised look on his face; it didn't look like he had seen her in the room earlier.

"Rogue? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing his clothes?" He looked positively shocked.

"None of your damn business Logan! And take away those claws at once!"

His claws slid back into his forearms and lifted an arm to scratch the back of his head.

"I wasn't going to do anything, he started it!"

"Yeah, whatever. Both of you behave, please. Ah've got a bad enough headache already, your bickering ain't exactly making it better! Now, why do ya need Warren for the mission?"

"There is some brat that got his powers a couple of hours ago, and he doesn't have any control. He's just flying about, and I don't do flying."

Rogue turned and looked at Warren, adding a small shrug.

"Be there in five okay?" Warren said to Logan, and then turned abruptly and slammed the door shut, not waiting for an answer.

Rogue left to fetch her clothes that were lying in the bathroom. When she came back out Warren was standing in the middle of the room looking a little lost.

"I guess I have to go," he said. Rogue stood just outside the bathroom door feeling as lost as he looked. She took a step closer to him, unsure of how to behave. They had just made out for Christ's sake! Rogue had no idea how one acted in a situation like that. Should she kiss him again? Hug him? Did he regret it all? She definitively didn't, but she had no idea how he felt. She panicked.

"I'll just—" She pointed towards the door with her thumb and before he had time to say anything she ran out it, heading for her room.

* * *

A/N: You who have reviewed this story so far, you really are the best! I do hope you liked this chapter as well… I'm currently writing chapter five, but it is going a bit slow, so I don't know when that will be posted, but I can promise you it will, eventually! 


	5. Screw This

Chapter five: Screw This

There hadn't been any problems with helping the young boy that had been floating about over New Jersey, and he was currently staying at the mansion getting help in controlling his powers. The parents had been immensely grateful, but Warren didn't think anymore of it, his mind was too preoccupied with what had happened between Rogue and him.

He had been friends with Rogue pretty much ever since he came to the mansion, and there was no denying that he had felt attracted to her pretty much all that time. But she had been off-limits due to her relationship with that asshole Bobby and he had been content with having her as a friend. Then she and Bobby broke up and the feelings for her seemed to flare once again, and it certainly hadn't seemed like she had anything against him as well. Until she ran away that was.

He should've never kissed her; she had just gotten out of a relationship, and was probably fragile. He had taken advantage of her, and he hated it. He hadn't intended to, it was just that she was irresistible! Those full lips, those green eyes, the sound of her laughter. He got goose pimples just thinking of her. She was everything he wanted, and now he had scared her away.

When he had gotten home from the mission he had headed straight for dinner, but hadn't seen her anywhere. Then he had gone to the common room to see if she was there, but he was all out of luck. In the end he had just gone back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the evening. He didn't know what he should say to her, whether to apologise for what he had done or beg for more. He decided to let her be alone for the evening. To give her the opportunity to get the freedom she probably needed right now.

As the first rays of sunlight made its way into the room next morning he woke instantly. He had slept poorly, tossing about most of the night, and his entire body ached. He suspected that the Smurfs from the other day was back and that they had spread all over his body. It certainly felt like it.

He made his way out of bed and got dressed so he could head for breakfast. He hoped to himself that he might catch Rogue, although he had no idea what to say, even if he had thought about it all night.

Rogue was nowhere to be seen, and Warren ate his breakfast in silence. It seemed like most of the mansion was still sound asleep. The bread clogged in his throat, but he forced it down. It tasted like sawdust, but it was food.

He walked back to his room, still hoping to meet Rogue, but it seemed like she had gone into hiding. He didn't blame her.

As he stopped in front of the door to his room he was surprised to see that it was slightly ajar. He was quite certain he had closed it when he left.

He frowned and pushed the door fully open.

The room was completely empty except for a plastic bag that lay on his bed. It certainly hadn't been there when he left for breakfast. He walked over to it.

On top of the plastic bag there lay a small paper note. Warren took it up and saw two small words. "Thanks. Rogue."

He opened the plastic bag and looked inside. He immediately recognised the clothes Rogue had borrowed the day before. They were neatly folded and smelled of an unknown detergent. She had obviously washed them before she returned them.

Warren felt his heart sink into his stomach. She hadn't even given them to him in person; she had just put them here when he was out. There was no mistaking it anymore; she didn't want to see him. He had screwed up royally.

Warren hurled the bag and its content into the wall and flung himself down onto the bed with his arms out to the sides. Right now he hated himself. He had lost his best friend last day.

He blamed the Smurfs.

* * *

Rogue busied herself with schoolwork. Might as well try to do something constructive while she was staying in her room. 

Except for a few trips to the kitchen she had pretty much stayed there ever since she ran out on Warren last night. She had no idea what she should say if she ran into him, so she rather made sure she didn't run into him. It was just easier that way.

As soon as she woke up she packed the clothes she had borrowed and washed last night in a bag and left it on Warren's bed. She knew she should just talk to him, but she couldn't deal with him telling her it had all been a mistake and that he didn't want to be with her. Because she was certain that was exactly what was going to happen. He would probably phrase it much kinder, he was Warren after all, but some way or another he would brush her off. She didn't blame him, but she dreaded hearing him actually saying it, and tried to postpone it as long as possible.

As dinner came close she closed her books. She had been sitting here for hours, but had hardly gotten any work done. Too much on her mind.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room. She wished she could've just stayed inside, but her stomach was protesting fiercely. It had been growling for the last half hour, and getting really impatient.

As she stepped into the dining room she didn't see Warren there. She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed some food. She knew she couldn't put the talk off forever, but just a little bit longer so she could mentally prepare herself did a lot.

As she put her plate in the dishwasher she was assaulted from behind.

"Rogue! Where have you been all day?" Rogue spun around and was pulled into a hug by Jubilee. She almost dropped the glass she was holding out of surprise.

"I've been catching up on some homework."

"Wow, that sounded like—fun?" Jubilee's face was one big smile.

"But no more homework, let's hang out!"

"You know Jubilee, I really should get back to—"

It was no use. Jubilee was set on hanging out with Rogue and she would hang with Rogue.

Rogue soon found herself dragged to the common room. There were a few others there, but no Warren. Rogue relaxed and let herself be dragged towards the sofa by her friend. Maybe this could be a fun night after all.

* * *

Warren flew in the open window of his room and headed straight for the shower. A couple of hours of workout could make you incredible sweaty. But he really needed to train if he were to get any better at flying. Years of almost never using his wings, only strapping them to his back hadn't done much to help him get better, and he was working hard to catch up for those lost years. 

As soon as he finished he got dressed in jeans and a simple white t-shirt and left his room. Dinner was over a long time ago, but he weren't really hungry. This whole business with Rogue had messed up his appetite.

As he stepped into the common room he noticed Rogue at once. His first impulse was to run straight over to her, but he didn't. He thought she might run away. Instead he walked over to an armchair on the other side of the room and flumped down. It didn't even look like she had noticed him coming into the room; she was too busy talking to Jubilee.

Warren scanned the rest of the room, but no one paid any heed to him, and there was no one he wanted to talk to. Except for here that was.

He let his head fall back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He had screwed up royally.

As he heard a laugher tinkle over the room he opened his eyes again and looked at her. Her laughter was just as beautiful as the rest of her.

She was looking at Jubilee, in the opposite direction of where he was sitting, but as her hand went up to brush away that strand of white hair she turned her head and their eyes met. He saw hers widen as she noticed him, as if she hadn't known he had been there. Which she probably hadn't. Then Jubilee nudged Rogue in the ribs and she looked back at her friend, but not without holding their gaze a few seconds longer.

Warren could feel his pulse rising. He wanted to rush over there and take her in his arms and just hold her forever.

After a few minutes of contemplation he decided that he should at least talk to her, and he sat up a bit straighter in the chair. As he grasped the arms of the chair to push himself out of it he saw the one person he really didn't want to see walk over to her.

Bobby walked straight over to her without hesitating, and Warren could see Rogue turn her head again, but this time it was towards Bobby, and not him.

Warren saw her frown and couldn't help but to smile as he remembered the way she had dumped Bobby the other day.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw Bobby gesturing towards the door, and Rogue shaking her head. Then there was some more talking and Rogue rose from her chair and followed after her ex out of the room.

Warren wanted to follow, but was afraid he might seem like a stalker or whatever if he did. He sat in the chair for a few more moments.

'_Screw this_.'

He pushed himself out of the chair and stalked towards the door Rogue and Bobby had just left through.

The hallway where empty, but he could hear the faint murmur of voices a bit down it. He walked over to a door that was standing slightly ajar, and tried not to make a sound. He felt a bit weird spying like this, but he didn't trust Bobby much.

As he got close to the room he could make out the voices, and he heard every single word of their conversation.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers, you are the best! A special little thank you goes to Cindy, since I can't reply to her… Thank you for reading and reviewing! Currently I'm writing chapter seven, so I don't think you'll have to wait long for the next two chapters! I only need to revise them a bit. 


	6. Troublesome Love Life

Chapter six: Troublesome Love Life.

There was no mistaking it for anything but a full-blown argument. A small sigh of relief passed over Warren's lips. For a moment he had dreaded that Bobby and Rogue were getting back together. It was probably not the most likely given the way they had split up, but stranger things had happened.

Warren couldn't help but to smile as he heard Rogue.

"Ya are so stupid Bobby! It's not mah problem that Kitty didn't jump your bones the moment ya talked to her! God, you're such an asshole."

"Couldn't you just talk to her? Tell her that you think it is alright if she and I hook up?" Bobby's voice had a tint of pleading to it.

"Ah'm not going to mend your love life Bobby! No fucking way!"

Warren rolled his eyes. He knew no one could see it, so the effect was kinda lost on the empty hallway, but it felt like it fitted the conversation he was hearing. That bloody Popsicle actually wanted Rogue to tell Kitty that she was fine with the two of them getting together. How did he have the nerve? Couldn't he just leave her alone and not bother her? Warren felt that Bobby had bothered Rogue more than necessary already.

"But Rogue, just talk to her? Please? Couldn't you be a little nice?"

"Nice? Nice? Ya want me to be nice to ya? Screw it Bobby. It's you who wanted to ditch me for her; ya can mend your problems yaself! Just leave me alone!"

Warren could hear her angry footsteps closing in on the door where he was standing, and he took a quick step back and to the side. He cast a glance around, hoping he could hide somewhere. It would be too embarrassing if she caught him spying on her and Bobby, and seeing how angry she was he would never get her to like him then.

He hadn't needed to worry though, as her steps stopped before she reached the door.

"Get your hands off of me Bobby! Now!"

Bobby must've stopped her although Warren hadn't heard his footsteps.

"Rogue, just listen to me!"

"No, ah don't want to! Let go of my arm!"

Warren couldn't just listen anymore. He wanted to punch in Bobby's face for being such a prick.

He flung the door open and stepped inside. Both Rogue and Bobby turned to him at once. Bobby was holding on to Rogue's right arm and looked annoyed. Rogue only looked angry, but Warren wasn't sure if that anger was for him bursting in like this, or if all of it were for Bobby.

"Let go of her Bobby."

"Keep out of this Warren, it's none of your business." Bobby looked at him, and kept a firm hold on Rogue's arm. Rogue tried to pull free, but Bobby held on.

"I said let go!" Warren usually didn't raise his voice like that, but Bobby was asking for it.

Bobby looked like he was running over his options in his head, and then he let go off Rogue's arm. She pulled the arm to herself and rubbed it where he had been holding it.

"Rogue, please? I only want you to talk to her." Bobby looked away from Warren and back to her.

"Fuck you," she spat out and ran for the door. Before neither of the boys could react she was out of it.

"Nice work _Angel_," Bobby spat out sarcastically.

"Whatever Icecube," Warren answered coldly and spun around, running after Rogue.

She hadn't gotten much of a head start, but still he didn't catch up with her.

Just as he turned the corner before her room he heard her door slam shut. He slowed down and walked up to it. He hesitated slightly with his arm raised before he knocked. Three rapt knocks and then he lowered the arm. He could hear shuffling from inside, but the door didn't open. He knocked again.

"Get lost Bobby! Ah don't want to see ya!" She sounded angry, and Warren hesitated. It was tempting to let her believe it was Bobby so she would be just a tad angrier with him. He cleared his throat.

"Rogue, it's—it's Warren." Some more shuffling, and then the door opened.

"Ah'm sorry, ah though it was Bobby." She smiled a bit weary. Then she opened the door a bit wider, giving him room to step inside.

Warren looked around the room. It was bigger than his, but then again, he didn't share it with anyone. There were two queen-sized beds, one on each side of the room, with matching nightstands, and a couple of pictures on the walls.

Rogue walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. Warren walked over to her, but settled on leaning against the wall opposite her. He didn't want to crowd her.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down on her. She had buried her face in her hands.

"Ah'm sorry ya had to see all that," she said after a while and looked up at him.

"Don't say that, I'm the one who should be sorry, for spying on you and all." Warren lifted a hand and dragged it through his hair. He was caught off guard as Rogue burst into laughter. Warren frowned; he couldn't see what was so funny about that.

"It's not like ya are the only one who has been busy spying lately," she said in-between giggles. Warren pictured her face as he caught her in his bathroom last day, and couldn't help but to laugh as well. She had looked so incredibly cute, her eyes all wide, mouth opening and closing rapidly.

"I guess not." He pushed away from the wall and sat down next to her. Rogue absentmindedly rubbed her arm where Bobby had held her earlier.

"Are you okay? Bobby didn't hurt you did he?" Rogue shook her head and stopped rubbing the arm.

"Ah'm fine, really. Thanks for sticking up for me and all." She cocked her head and looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Looks like I got a guardian angel watching out for me."

Warren smiled and pushed her white lock of hair behind her ear.

"Of course you do." She shook her head again and looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. Her fingers were absentmindedly flaking off the dark nail polish she wore. It was probably a nervous habit. He usually preferred to bite the nails himself.

Warren took a deep breath to steady himself, and before he could regret it he put a hand over hers. She looked up at him, and stopped plucking at her nails. He grasped her left hand.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He said it a bit fast, but she seemed to hear just fine.

"Ya mean like on a date?"

Warren nodded. His mouth suddenly felt too dry to talk with. A small smile flickered on her lips.

"Seriously?"

Warren nodded again; he feared she would say no.

"Ah would love to!" She beamed and Warren felt relief flow through his body. She actually wanted to go out with him! He wanted to jump up and do a victory dance, but thought that might scare her off, so he did a mental one instead.

"How about next Friday?"

"Sure, sounds great! What are we going to do?"

"You'll just wait and see. I'm sure I can up with something."

"But like, what should ah wear and stuff?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell you when I got it planned." He rose in one smooth motion, still holding her hand. He lifted the hand to his mouth and planted a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Until Friday then milady." He bowed and walked away.

As he opened the door to the hallway he turned and looked back at her. She was still sitting on the back, and was looking at him with an amused look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling. He raised one eyebrow jokingly, and when she rolled her eyes in response he grinned and left her room.

As soon as the door closed behind him he couldn't contain himself anymore and jumped up in the air, throwing his fist in the air. It was only a shadow of the victory dance he really wanted to do, but he reckoned he should contain himself even if she couldn't see him through the door.

He heard the sound of giggling right beside himself and noticed two young girls looking at him. They looked to be about eight, and they seemed pretty amused. He only grinned at them and walked back to his room. It seemed like he had an extra spring in his step now. He had a date with Rogue. He actually had a date with Rogue! He had some major planning to do, it had to be perfect.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Right now I'm starting to round off chapter seven, which have turned out to be the longest chapter yet, somewhere around 3000 words so far. I'll post it as soon as I'm finished! (As long as my computer cooperates that is...)

* * *


	7. The Date

Chapter seven: The Date

The week went by incredibly slow. Rogue spent most of the time avoiding Bobby and Kitty and looking forward to her date with Warren. Now it was Friday morning and he still hadn't told her anything about what they were going to do. Not that she had talked much to him though. It weren't like they were avoiding each other; it was just—they never really got the opportunity to talk. Warren was working on some school stuff, and Jubilee kept dragging Rogue around. It seemed like she felt she had to help Rogue get over Bobby. It was not like Rogue needed help with that, she wasn't exactly heartbroken, but still—it was nice hanging out with Jubilee. And maybe Jubilee didn't have any hidden agenda; maybe she just wanted to hang out. Either way, it was great. She was a lot of fun. So far they had been to the movies, the bowling alley, and a massive shopping spree.

Rogue had had a blast picking out new outfits. Shopping had gotten a lot more fun after she took the cure, she didn't need to think about covering up anymore, it was all about looking good. And now she really had a reason to look good as well. Warren, being the hunk he was, made it necessary for her to dress up so she wouldn't look completely stupid next to him. And she had to be prepared for the date, and since she didn't know what they were going to do she had bought some of everything.

After breakfast Rogue went back to her bedroom and the bathroom there. She had to make ready for class; history with Storm. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

As she stepped back into the room she shared with Kitty she noticed a box that lay on her bed. She hadn't seen it when she came in, so someone must've snuck in and left it there while she was in the bathroom.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. The box was off-white and on top there lay an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and found a short letter inside.

_Dear Rogue. I want to surprise you with where we are going, and so you shouldn't have to worry about what to wear I got you this. Jubilee was going to make sure you would have some shoes that matched. I'll meet you in the entrance hall at six. Warren._

Rogue thought back to the shopping spree and how Jubilee had practically forced a pair of black stilettos on her. Rogue hadn't wanted to buy them because she didn't have anything that matched shoes that fancy.

"No way," she whispered to herself and opened the lid of the box. Inside she saw black silk. She took the fabric and held it up. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

As she let her hands run over the fabric she heard the door opening behind her, and she turned around. It was Kitty.

"Are you ready for—" Her voice cut off as she saw the dress. "Oh my God, that is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"I—I—I didn't. Warren gave it to me."

Kitty looked confused.

"Warren? Why would he—" Her eyes widened. "You're going out with Warren?" Rogue nodded.

"But didn't you and Bobby just—?" Rogue thought she heard a tinge of hope in Kitty's voice.

"Well, yeah. But I'm kinda over him already. He's all up for grabs if you know what I mean?" Rogue smiled to her roommate. Kitty's mouth formed and silent 'o' and then her eyes flickered from Rogue to the door.

"Just go and find him won't you?" Kitty's face lit in a big smile and she ran out the door, all thoughts of school obviously forgotten.

Strangely enough Rogue didn't feel anything other than joy. She was kinda happy for them. Or at least, she was happy for Kitty. She was too happy to hold a grudge on anyone anymore. Even Bobby.

Go figure, a nice dress and she was in love. But it wasn't just the dress. It was the fact that Warren had gone out and bought her a dress, that he cared enough to do something like that. And it was the fact that it was proof that they really were going out. It wasn't something she had just dreamt up (because she had been afraid of that enough times over the week). She really had a date with Warren, and tonight! She just had to finish her lessons for the day and then—. Her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered. Lessons, school! She had almost forgotten all about it!

Quickly she folded the dress back together, and then she grabbed her books and ran for her class. Storm would probably scold her for being late, but right now she couldn't care less.

The day couldn't have been any slower. She had thought the week had gone slow, but it was nothing compared to this. Not even if it had gone backwards could it be any slower.

Rogue rushed back to her room as soon as the last class was over and she had grabbed a couple of sandwiches. She would need a couple of hours to get ready; she was a girl after all wasn't she? There was showering, waxing, makeup applying and general grooming to do.

Just over an hour and half later she pulled on the dress. It fit her perfectly. She had no idea how Warren had managed to find a dress that fit her, she thought guys were supposed to be terrible when it came to stuff like that. But she wasn't going to complain.

Rogue stepped in front of the large mirror next to the door and took a few pirouettes. If she was to be honest she really didn't look to bad. Her hair fell in ringlets down her shoulders, and her makeup brought out her green eyes.

The dress fell to right below her knees, and the top was halter neck. As she twirled the skirt billowed out around her legs. She loved it.

She was a tad uncertain about the heels, she hadn't worn that a lot, but as long as there were no disco dancing she would be fine.

Her watch said it was five minutes to six, so she decided she should leave. She would hate to be late for her date. She grabbed her small purse and left the room.

As Rogue walked down the stairs to the entrance hall she heard the faint murmur of voices. As she got closer she could see Logan and Warren talking together.

"Oh no, this can't be good," she said to herself and walked as quickly as her heels would allow her towards them.

Even if her heels clicked audible on the floor it didn't seem like the two men noticed her.

"So you better behave or I'll—" Rogue couldn't believe it. Logan was threatening Warren. Again.

Logan was holding his fist dangerously close to Warren's face, and Warren himself was looking not only uncomfortable, but a bit green in the cheeks.

"Logan!" She got a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"Rogue!" Logan looked surprised.

"Ah can't believe ya are doing this again. Can't ya just lay off the threats huh? What has Warren done to you anyways?"

"Nuthin' yet. Just wanted to make sure he behaves around you."

"Mah God Logan, please don't. It's Warren, ah'm sure he'll behave, and besides, ah am more than capable of taking care of mahself without your help."

Logan took a step away from Warren and scowled at Rogue

"What's going on anyways Rogue, I thought you were with Iceprick, and then I find ya in Flyboy's room, and now you are goin' out with him."

"That's none of your business Logan. Just lay off!"

Logan frowned, but didn't say anything else. With one last angry glare at Warren he stalked out of the entrance hall and towards the kitchen. It was where the beer was.

Rogue turned her attention to Warren who was standing in the exact position he had earlier and looked completely dumbfound. As Rogue took a step towards him it seemed like he snapped out of it.

"You look stunning," he said and smiled.

"Well, it's only because of the dress. Thank you."

"It's not only the dress, and you know that."

Rogue only shook her head slightly. Warren took a step closer and reached out a hand towards her. She took it and they started going towards the door.

"How did ya know what size I wore anyways, been sneaking through my closet?"

Warren chuckled.

"No, I asked Jubilee, and she snuck through your closet." Warren smiled mischievously. "We weren't sure about the shoes though, so I told her to get you to buy them. Let me pay for them okay?"

"Ah'm not that poor Warren, ah can pay for mah own shoes."

"Oh, I didn't mean, I mean, I—" Warren looked positively terrified.

"Take it easy Warren, I know what ya meant." She beamed, and he seemed to lighten up at once and beamed back.

Hand in hand they walked outside, and Rogue saw a cab with its light's switched off standing right out side the gates. She looked at Warren as if to ask if it was for them, and Warren seemed to blush a little.

"Uhm, I kinda crashed my car the other day… It's in the garage getting fixed up so…"

Rogue looked up at him, but his eyes were locked to the ground. "It's okay sugah, ah'm sure it wasn't your fault," she said reassuringly.

"Uhm, well actually—" Warren started, but he stopped himself. "Let's just don't talk about it 'kay?" he ended and met her eyes. A mischievous smile played on his lips. Rouge cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, only started walking for the cab.

As the cab stopped Rogue peeked out the window, eager to see where they were going for their date. She recognised the building at once. It was the new build Centre of Classical Arts.

It wasn't long ago that some rebellious teens with mutant powers decided to take vandalism to the next level, and they had trashed a lot of buildings all over New York, buildings they didn't like because they felt that they wasn't meant for everyone, only the rich people. Because of their vandalism the town had to use resources on building new, and the result was this place. It was supposed to be magnificent.

There was a sign on one wall that read Swan Lake, and there were pictures from the ballet on big posters next to it. Rogue's eyes widened, and she smiled widely. She had never been to the ballet before.

As they both stepped out of the car Warren held his arm out, and she slid her own into it. Together they walked towards the entrance.

Inside they came to a large foyer. Rogue gawked. High above them there hung two small chandeliers, and the place was decorated so it looked like it was from the nineteenth century, not last year. It was stunning.

Warren led her to a wall, away from the press of people waiting for the doors to open. Warren asked her if she could excuse him for a second, and she nodded. Rogue spent the next minutes staring at the crowd before her. It was filled with well dressed people, most of them years her senior. She saw furs and jewellery that together would be worth more than even Xavier's mansion. It was so different from anything she had ever seen.

So many people in one place made it incredibly hot, and Rogue soon shrugged off her jacket and hung it over one arm. She couldn't see how the other women could stand wearing their furs, but guessed they wanted to flaunt their wealth as long as possible, right up till the point right before they passed out from the heat.

As she was scanning the crowd she saw a well-known face coming towards her, and she beamed.

Warren fit right in with the rest of the crowd. He wore black suit pants and a long matching jacket that nearly swept the ground. Underneath the jacket he wore a crimson shirt with black leather straps running across it. A tie as perfectly black as the suit was tied neatly at his neck. The bright crimson was a startling contrast to the black, and he looked incredibly handsome.

As he stepped in front of her he pulled a hand out from behind his back and held out a red rose towards her. It matched his shirt perfectly, and for some reason Rogue didn't think it was accidentally.

She took the rose and smiled shyly. Warren beamed back and then started tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Ain't it hot with that coat on?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Then why don't ya take it off?"

Warren cast a glance around, as if he was making sure no one was looking at them, and then he flipped back one corner of the coat. Rogue saw the white feathers of his wings spilling down his legs to mid-calf.

"Oh."

"It looks a bit off without the coat." He let the coat fall back in place, covering the wings once again. "I just get bored with strangers glaring at them. It's less of a bother this way."

Rogue only nodded.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked. Rogue looked at the large crowd in front of them, and at the still closed doors.

"But I don't think they've opened the doors yet."

Warren only grinned like he knew something she didn't—which he most likely did—and held a hand out to her. She took it, and he led her towards a staircase to the left of them.

The stairs ended in a hallway decorated with midnight blue carpets and cream coloured walls. Double doors were placed down the length of the hallway. A man in white shirt and dark grey pants greeted them and Warren handed him what had to be the tickets. The man looked at them for a moment before looking back up at them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Worthington. This way if you please." The man turned and walked down the hallway, towards one set of doors.

The man opened the doors with a flourish and stepped back, giving Warren and Rogue room to step inside.

Rogue's eyes widened as she saw where they were. They weren't only going to watch the ballet; they were doing it from a private balcony.

She stepped closer to the railing and looked out at the magnificent room. It was stunningly beautiful. A large chandelier lit the room in a dim light, just enough for the people to find their seats, yet not enough to ruin the magic. The scene was covered by a heavy red velvet curtain.

Rogue turned and looked at Warren who was looking slightly amused by her reaction to the place.

"This is amazing!" She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it"

The lights dimmed and they took their places.

Rogue had sat on the edge of her seat the entire time, as if she was afraid of missing out on something on stage. Warren had spent more time watching her than he had watching the stage.

He loved how enthusiastic Rogue was, and he had seen Swan Lake before.

As soon as Rogue finished applauding she threw herself around Warren's neck again, and Warren couldn't help but to smirk. The date was going exactly as he had planned.

"Thank you for this Warren, it has been great," she whispered.

"Oh, it isn't over yet." He only smiled as she pulled away to look at him, still with her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything else, only slid an arm around her waist and led her out into the hallway.

A backdoor took them out to a side street where Warren flagged down a cab. He gave the driver the address, and then leaned back in the seat, discreetly stretching his wings and back underneath the jacket. It was, quite literary, a pain in the neck to have to strap down his wings, but it beat the hell out of having people staring at him all evening.

"Does it hurt to strap them down?" Rogue looked at him with eyes filled with concern and caring.

"Naw, it's just a bit uncomfortable, but I'll be fine."

Rogue smiled and leaned back, resting her head against his shoulder. Warren could smell the faint scent of vanilla from her shampoo, but underneath it was a different scent, one that was all Rogue. He smiled content and hoped the cab ride would never end.

However, ten minutes later, it did end. He almost whimpered when Rogue pulled away from him to get out of the car, but he managed not to. He knew where they were going, and hoped it would be even better. He slid over the seat and out the door, following Rogue. She was standing on the sidewalk and were frowning a bit as she looked up at the building. As he stepped up behind her she turned around and frowned at him instead.

"The Royale hotel?"

Warren only smiled and nodded. She just had to wonder a bit longer. He took her hand and steered her towards the entrance. A man in a green uniform opened the door for them and nodded politely.

Warren walked over to the elevators in one end of the large reception area. All the walls were off-white, and the carpet on the floors a moss green colour. Armchairs were scattered in clusters over the room. The reception was made out of what looked to be white marble, and Warren wouldn't be surprised if it was. The hotel was for those who had money.

The elevator doors opened almost at once. Warren walked inside and pushed the button to the top floor. The doors slid shut, and he and Rogue was left alone inside a small room. Warren suddenly felt his mouth drying out and his palms starting to sweat. He hoped Rogue wouldn't notice.

His eyes scanned the wall in front of him, swept over the buttons on the wall and over the silver doors. Then they ended up on Rogue. She was staring at her shoes, and Warren used the opportunity when she didn't notice to look at her. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress fit perfectly to her body, and he had to say he was pleased with the purchase. The skirt was long enough to be more than descent, but short enough to show off some of her legs. The neckline was deep enough to show off some cleavage, but it was still classy.

Warren's gaze lingered on the neckline of the dress a little too long, and he had to pull his eyes away before he started imagining things he shouldn't be imagining—it could end up being quite embarrassing on his behalf. Having public erections on the first date? So not cool.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Rogue asked and drew Warren out off his thought. Just as well, he was having a hard time not picturing her naked.

"You just wait and see," he said. Rogue frowned slightly but didn't say anything else.

Moments after there came a ding that announced that they had arrived at their destination. They stepped out of the elevator and into a small carpeted hallway. There was two loveseats positioned at opposite walls, and a couple of paintings on the walls, but otherwise the room was empty. Opposite the elevator there was a set of wooded double doors. Over the dark double doors there was a neutral sign that read 'The Royale Sky Dining'. Underneath it was a silver plaque that read 'members only'.

Warren had been here before with his father, and he knew that the food and setting was marvellous. He only hoped Rogue would think so to. Warren walked in front and pushed open the doors.

Inside they were greeted by a man dressed in a white shirt, a black waistcoat and black pants with a sharp crease. His hair was slicked back, and he held himself like he owned the world.

"Good evening Mr. Worthington. May I escort you to your room?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, only turned and walked in front of them down the new hallway.

There were several doors on each side of the hallway, but all of them were closed. Warren knew that behind each of the doors were dining rooms of various sizes, ranging from 20-guest rooms to the more private rooms for two persons. It was one of the later Warren had reserved.

Warren thought Rogue had guessed that it was dinner they were having, but he could still see a small frown on her forehead as he cast small glances towards her.

The maître d' opened a door and let Rogue and Warren walk inside.

Warren could see Rogue's eyes widen as she stepped inside the room, and he could understand why. Three of the walls were painted in a warm beige colour, but the last was floor-to-roof windows. The view of the city was magnificent. Thousands of lights shone beneath them, as if they were looking down at a sky lit with bright stars.

In the middle of the room there was a small table set for two, lit by flickering candlelight.

The door made a small click as the maître d' closed it behind them, leaving them alone.

As Rogue was busy looking out over the city Warren shrugged off his jacket and hung it over one of the chairs. He started opening the buckles on the leather harness that held his wings close to his back. This was his favourite thing about dining at this restaurant; there were no other dinner guests who would stare at his wings.

The metal buckles of the harness clanked as they hit the wooden floors, and Rogue turned around just as he spread his wings, stretching them.

The tips of his wings nearly touched the walls on each side of him.

As he looked at Rogue he saw that her mouth was slightly ajar, and she was practically gawking at his wings.

Rogue was one of very few people he didn't mind staring at his wings.

"See anything you like?"

Rogue's eyes flickered to his and she hesitated a second, then smiled slightly and answered "Yes"

Such a simple word, but still Warren could feel his heart practically flutter.

He took one step closer to her, and she did the same. As they were a mere couple of feet away from each other Warren stretched out a hand and laid it against her cheek. She cradled into his touch, closing her eyes.

Warren leaned in towards her, aiming for her lips, but as he was an inch away the door behind them opened.

Warren dropped his hand, sighed slightly, and turned towards the waiter.

"I'm sorry, should I leave?" The young waiter seemed unsure over what to do. He couldn't have worked here for long.

"No, it's fine." Warren turned towards Rogue. "Hungry?"

The dinner had been the best Rogue had eaten in quite some time, possibly ever. The setting was purely romantic, and Warren and she kept bumping their feet against each other under the small table, causing a blush to creep to Rogue's cheeks every single time. The mood was surprisingly light, and the laughter came easily. Like when the waiter had asked if they wanted wine to their dinner and they had simply looked at each other, both remembering the last time they had drank anything alcoholic, and the waiter had been left answerless for a moment as they burst out into laughter.

As the waiter had cleared the table and Warren had paid the bill, he rose and collected the leather harness he had taken off earlier.

"Ya need any help with that sugah?" Rogue asked.

Warren looked up from the straps he was fiddling with. His smiled seemed slightly mischievous for a second, but Rogue couldn't be too sure. He held the harness out to her, dangling from one finger.

"I know it's just an excuse to grope me, but go ahead."

Rogue's jaw dropped slightly. Warren was loosening up more and more, and now he was bordering on cocky. She walked towards him, as if she was going for the harness, but didn't stop; only walked past him towards the door. Just as she passed him she extended a hand casually and pinched his ass.

Warren made a sounded that could almost classify as a squeal and spun around. She had obviously taken him by surprise.

"Sugah, ah don't need to come up with excuses to grope ya," she said over a shoulder and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. She stopped and looked back at him. He was standing very still with the harness still dangling on one finger.

"Ya coming?" she asked and started walking down the hallway. She could hear the sounds of him hurrying to get the harness on and smiled to herself.

Warren caught up with her before she reached the doors that lead to the elevators. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, and before she had time to react, his lips crashed down on hers.

Just as her mind caught up he drew away, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the elevators like nothing had happened. Rogue stumbled after him, slightly shocked, and not sure what to do.

"Feel free to grope anytime babe," he said.

Warren could have smacked himself. He had just called Rogue babe. Of all the things he could have called her he ended up on babe. It had all been a spur-of-the-moment-thing, brought on by Rogue pinching his ass. He just wanted to joke around, and getting to kiss Rogue at the same time—it was just the perfect combo. He just hoped she hadn't though it was too much, and hated him for it. But still—babe? If not for the kiss she had to hate him for calling her that. Warren hoped she would just let it slide, and seeing that she didn't mention any of it on the elevator ride down, only snuggled into him as he pulled an arm around her waist, he thought she had.

There was no problem getting hold of a cab outside, and Warren soon found himself in the backseat next to her. He wiped his hands on his pants before he reached it out and grabbed hers. He couldn't believe how much his palms sweated whenever she was near.

As the cab pulled up outside the gates of the mansion Warren thought he could hear a small sigh of disappointment from Rogue, and he hoped it was because their date was soon over. He knew that he at least felt very disappointed. Why was it that when you did stuff that was fun the time went by so fast, like someone just speed up all that clocks?

Hand in hand they walked up towards the mansion. Most of the windows were dark; it was way past the young ones' bedtime.

The only sounds were the gravel crunching beneath their feet. Warren found, all of a sudden, that he couldn't come up with anything to say that didn't sound incredibly stupid.

They walked in complete silence all the way to the dorms. It was as if for every second they didn't speak it just got harder and harder to break that silence.

Finally they stood in front of the door to her room and Warren coughed to clear his throat. He had to break the silence now; there was no coming past it.

"Uhm, well, good night then Rogue." He lifted his right hand, the one that wasn't holding her hand, and rubbed through his hair, not knowing what else to do with the hand. Rogue smiled slightly and looked towards the floor. Warren let his right hand fall down again, and it ended up hanging loosely by his side. This way it didn't mess up his hair at least. Rogue looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were a captivating green, and they sparkled as she smiled. The fact that the smile was all for him made Warren feel wonderfully giddy. A very unmanly feeling, but it was the best way to describe it. There was no way to feel down when she smiled, it affected every molecule of him.

He leaned in a little closer to her, and his eyes locked on her full lips. She rolled her bottom lip into her mouth, and it came out slightly moist. He could almost hear his heartbeats drumming it beat so fast. He leaned in closer, and his eyes drifted close. He could sense her warm breath on his lips; they were so close there was barely room for a single strand of hair between their lips. Warren leaned in the last fragment of an inch and their lips met. It was only a small kiss, but it was perfect.

Warren drew away; eyes still shut, and with a big grin on his face. As his eyes flickered open he could see Rogue still standing with hers closed. Her lips were slightly apart, and there was a slight blush in her cheeks. Her eyes slid open slowly, as if she was tired, and she smiled slightly.

"Good night babe," she said with a sly look and opened the door to her room, stepping inside and closing it behind her. Warren was left behind staring at the closed door. He grinned; obviously he wasn't getting out of the babe comment just yet.

A/N: Hi everyone, and thanks for all the reviews! I just wanted to explain something to you. I'm a big fan of the comics as well as the movies, and therefore my stories and characteristics are often inspired by both. Like the fact that here Rogue says sugah/sugar a lot, and I give her green eyes—she does/has that in the comics. I'm not sure how it is in the movies about that last, does she have brown or green eyes there? Now I got really unsure… Oh well, it doesn't matter much though. If she has brown in the movies, and you prefer that, just close your eyes and imagine I wrote brown instead… XD!

Oh, I almost forgot; the Centre of Classical Arts and the Royale Hotel are fictional places I made up. I just hope there are no places in NY called the same things that will be offended by me using those names. But then again; I highly doubt they would care either way...

Oh, and I have to "brag" a little. With this chapter I rounded 100 000 posted words on I think that's a good number seeing I didn't start writing fanfiction until April this year! Go me! XD! (I just hope it doesn't mean I write quantity rather than quality… oh well…)

Thanks for reading, and please do review! Flames, constructive criticism, praise, ranting—whatever you feel like pretty much!


	8. Daydreams and Cold Showers

Chapter Eight: Daydreams and Cold Showers

Warren walked back to is room on light feet. The date had gone even better than he could've ever hoped for.

As he came inside his room he noticed how incredible empty it seemed to be. He wished Rogue could've come with him, that he could spend every second of his time with her, but he was sure Rogue would've run the hell away if he pushed her too far. He was surprised she had wanted to even go on the date with him. She was so beautiful, so incredibly nice; just simply perfect. She was everything he could ever dream of.

All the while he was making ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing into a pale blue cotton pyjama pants, he kept thinking of her and the feel of her lips on his. He ended up nearly using soap instead of toothpaste, and for a while he tried to push his feet through the same leg on his pyjama pants.

As he finally was ready for bed and snuck into his covers he found that he wasn't the least bit tired.

He lay staring at his roof for half an hour before he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and walked over to his bedroom window. He flung it open and felt a cool wind on his face. The moon shone from high above, and the sky was filled with a sprinkle of stars. He cast a glance down at his bare chest and pyjama clad legs, but decided he wouldn't bother getting dressed. No one would be up to watch him at this time.

He jumped up on the windowsill and then flung himself out into the night. His wings spread and after a few strokes to get up into the air he caught a wind and soared upwards.

* * *

Rogue leaned her back towards her door and closed her eyes. A big grin spread on her lips. It had been the best evening of her life. Warren had been a perfect gentleman, possibly even too much of a gentleman. There was a small part of her that wished he would have just pushed her inside her room and had his way with her, but then again, that just wasn't Warren. He was much too kind and gentle to do anything like that. Although he had surprised her on his way out of the restaurant earlier, when he had spun her around and kissed her. Too bad he had drawn away before she had time to react and kiss him back.

Rogue slowly lifted her hand up to her mouth and laid her index and middle finger gently on her bottom lip. She could almost still feel his lips against hers. That last kiss had been incredible. Gentle and hot and perfect. The butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering about like crazy.

She pushed away from the door and walked over to her bed and sat down on it. A quick glance over the room told her that Kitty's bed was empty. She didn't even want to know where she was, she had a sneaking suspicion she knew just where seeing that she herself had sent her roommate over to her ex.

She leaned backwards and ended up lying on her back with her feet over the edge of the bed. She was so not going to think any more on Bobby and Kitty, she just didn't care.

Rogue didn't feel very tired; she was much too excited about the date to go to sleep just yet. She pushed off the bed and rose. Not really knowing why she walked over to her window.

She pushed the window open and enjoyed how the cool wind stroke over her face. She put both her elbows on the window ledge and rested her head on them. There was something so calming about looking out into the night like this, seeing nothing but stars and darkness.

The moon was nearly full, and cast a cold gleam over the grounds, just enough so Rogue could make out the silhouette of the trees on the edge of the garden.

Her eyes were drifting lazily over the grounds, and she could make out more and more details as her eyes adapted to the faint light. She could just see the fountain; the place that marked the beginning of the end of her relationship with Bobby.

Rogue gasped when she suddenly saw a shadow sweep past her. She took a step backwards into her room, but then relaxed as she recognised the shadow that was steadily rising towards the sky. It was Warren.

She let her eyes follow him as he flew across the grounds, making a few circles and sharp turns in the air. She didn't he think he knew she was watching, and used the opportunity to check him out. And either way, it wouldn't be the first time, and this time he at least wore pants. She had seen that as he swooped down towards the ground and the moonlight illuminated him. His pale skin looked like marble in the cold light, and he reminded her of one of those ancient roman statues. It certainly didn't look like he belonged to this world.

Rogue' closed her eyes for a moment and her mind started to live a life of its own.

_Running her fingers down those well-toned abs, running her mouth and tongue down his neck. Planting small kisses down from his bellybutton to the edge of his pyjama pants and then slowly…_

Rogue's eyes snapped open. Oh no. She should so not be thinking those thoughts. What on earth would Warren think of her if he knew what she was imagining? That she was some nasty little nymphomaniac? No, better to keep her mind on other things, more neutral things.

Rogue closed her eyes again so she wouldn't see Warren and start thinking those oh so naughty daydreams again. Her mind was desperately searching for something to think about, something that would not remind her of Warren and his naked body and how she wanted to touch and taste every inch of that soft skin.

Rogue shook her head frantically. This was not working. "Cold shower. Now," she said to herself and stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

Warren flew around for a long time. He was enjoying himself immensely.

As his wings started to ache he decided to call it a night and set of towards his room in a slow pace. There was only one other room where the light was on and Warren was pretty sure it was the room Rogue lived in together with Kitty.

Warren got the sudden urge to fly down to the window and see Rogue again, but he was certain she wouldn't want a surprise visit like that. She would think he had started to stalk her. He decided to head back to his room.

As he got close he cast one last glance at Rogue's window, and then he almost forgot to flap his wings. Rogue was standing in the doorway of her bathroom in nothing but a very small yellow towel that barely covered the most essential parts. His jaw dropped and he couldn't look away. She looked incredibly sexy as she turned slightly towards the window, running her fingers through her hair to get the water out of it. He was so mesmerized by her, and he forgot all he was doing. The fact that he was flying outside her room and spying on her didn't affect him much. Until she saw him that was.

"What the—Warren?" she shrieked, and out of shock dropped her grip on the towel. Warren's eyes widened, and then he covered them hastily. Not because he wanted to, but because it was the right thing to do. He was a gentleman wasn't he? He might be spying on her, but he at least had the decency to not stare on her naked body, although, judging by what little he had seen, it was a great body.

What Warren hadn't thought of though, was the fact that it wasn't very easy to fly with your eyes covered, and before he could react he slammed into the wall, head first. The impact shocked him more than it hurt, and he forgot flying altogether with the result that he fell to the ground and landed awkwardly on his shoulder.

Still a bit confused he scrambled to his feet. Nothing but his pride was hurt. He decided that he had had enough flying for the evening, and walked over to the entrance, keeping his feet firmly on the ground.

As he neared Rogue's room he walked on his toes and held his breath till he was past the door. Hopefully she might forgive him if she got some time to think about it, but he was not taking his chances on meeting her now.

* * *

Rogue woke the next day, and the first thing she did was get dressed in a long-sleeved sweater and a pair of jeans. No cleavage or otherwise showing off skin today. She didn't want Warren to think she was showing off for him, not after last night. He would think she was desperate for him, that she wanted nothing more than him; to be with him and do things to him she really shouldn't be thinking of. It would most definitively scare him off. She was glad Warren wasn't a telepath that could read all the dirty thoughts she kept having about him.

She pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail and walked down to fetch some breakfast.

In the dining room she settled down at a table alone, but was soon joined by Jubilee.

"Hey, Rogue, how did the date with hottie go?" she asked with a big grin as soon as she sat down. Rogue blushed deep red. Jubilee had just interrupted in a particularly naughty daydream starring that particular hottie.

Jubilee started laughing as she saw her friend's cheek grow bright red.

"That blushing tells me everything! So how was he? I never pinned you for a girl who went all the way on the first date, but when it's a guy like Warren I totally understand! Who could ever resist him? I know I couldn't have!"

The words flowed out of Jubilee's mouth so quickly Rogue had to take a moment to process it. It soon dawned on he just what exactly Jubilee though they had done on their date last night.

"Oh mah God Jubes, ya don't really think ah did it with Warren do ya? Ah mean, he's great and all, but, ah mean, ah—" The words clogged in her throat. But it probably didn't matter. Jubilee wouldn't have believed that they hadn't done anything either way. Rogue stuffed a piece of her bread roll in her mouth before she could say anything stupid.

"So no hot make out sessions? No naked time? No hanky panky?" Jubilee was grinning from ear to ear.

"Please tell me that ya did not just call it hanky panky," Rogue said after swallowing her toast, doing her best on avoiding the questions.

"Yupp, hanky panky baby! Nothing wrong with that!"

"That is just wrong on too many levels Jubes."

"But now you are just trying to avoid my questions. Help a love starved friend here, give me the hot details? Please tell me you at least made out?"

Rogue was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and wriggled in her chair.

"Uhm, well, we might've kissed just a bit," she mumbled.

"Oh, details please!" Jubilee was practically jumping off the chair and onto Rogue's lap, eager to hear everything.

* * *

Warren bolted upright the day after the date when his phone started ringing. It was not a good way to wake up, at least not from the dream he had been having.

He dropped back on bed after looking at his phone. The name on the screen said 'father', and he was not up to talking to his father now. He was too angry with him for waking him up from such a pleasant dream. He closed his eyes and tried to remember just what had happened when the phone had cut him off.

Five minutes later he gave up and scrambled out of bed. The dream was not coming back, so he might as well go and get some breakfast.

Warren made his way down to the dining room and stepped inside. His eyes searched the room, trying to find a familiar face.

As he saw Rogue across the room one of the scenes from the dream from earlier came to his mind, incredibly vivid.

_Rogue was walking towards him wearing absolutely nothing. Her finger was motioning him to come over and her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks beautifully flushed and her lips red and set in a seductive smile_.

Warren felt an all too familiar stirring in his pants and immediately tried to think of something else, something that would take his mind off Rogue and keep him from really embarrassing himself in public.

It was not working, and Warren decided he needed to get out, right away.

"Nothing like a cold shower," he muttered to himself and made his way back to his room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit long, but I've been working on this new project, and there is loads of schoolwork to do as well. I'll try my best to write the next chapter soon, but I can't promise when it'll come! Please do leave a review, I love hearing what my readers think of my stories! 


	9. That Jubilation Lee

Chapter nine: That Jubilation Lee

A/N: Hi all of you! New chapter up, hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long! I just have to tell you one thing though, if you haven't already noticed. I changed a small thing in chapter seven, because I said there that neither Warren nor Rogue had a license, but that was a mistake… Warren has a license, or else he wouldn't be able to be out driving in this chapter like I had planned all along… Hope you can forgive me for that one mistake, it's all fixed with a small rewrite in chapter seven now. And yeah, thanks to my dad for answering my car-related questions! He's the best!

The next week went by slowly. There was schoolwork to do, training to attend, and otherwise everyday activities.

As Rogue came back to her room after a work out lesson with Logan on Thursday afternoon she was beat. She could barely move her arms and legs. Logan was a demanding teacher, but damn if she wasn't getting a hell of a lot better at defending herself. Self-defence had become even more of a necessity after she gave up her powers. She might not be a full fledged member of the X-Men anymore, but the bad guys wouldn't always take heed to that.

On heavy feet she stumbled over to the bed and dropped down on it. She really should take a shower, but she decided to wait till she would be able to actually stand in the shower and not just crawl up in a ball on the floor.

Before she recuperated enough to drag her ass over to the bathroom she heard a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Warren."

At the sound of his voice Rogue instantly forgot her tired limbs. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. She could not let him see her like this, all sweaty with bad hair and god knows what not.

"Uhm, just a sec okay? Ah just have to uhm… Just come inside while ah pop into the bathroom!" Rogue struggled to her feet, and as she invited him in she pulled some clothes out of her wardrobe and ran into the bathroom. Just as she closed the door she heard the door to her room open.

"Just hang on a minute and ah'll be out!" she called through the closed door, "make yourself at home!"

Rogue pulled off her sweaty track suit and quickly washed up in the sink. No time for a shower. She just had to put on some deodorant and hope it helped.

A quick brushing of her hair and some fresh clothes later and she walked back into her room. Warren was standing with his back to her, looking out the window.

"Hey sugah, sorry about that." She said. Warren turned from the widow and beamed at her.

"Hi Rogue. You look lovely."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She knew better, but hey, a compliment was still a compliment, and she was not going to complain.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. "So, how ya doing?" she said and looked up at him. He had stepped away from the window and stood in the middle of the room with his hands buried in the pocket of his jeans. The black t-shirt he was wearing was tight enough to show of a hint of the muscles in his upper body. He looked stunning, as always.

"So, I was wondering..." He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and dragged it through his hair. "I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?" His blue eyes were wide and questioning when Rogue looked up at him and met them.

"No, not really no, why?" she asked casually, although she secretly hoped she knew why he was asking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me?"

Rogue felt like jumping up and shouting out of joy. He actually wanted to go on another date with her!

She managed not to jump around, but she didn't manage to hide the big grin that spread over her lips.

"Of course, I'd love to!" she said, and Warren beamed. "But," she continued and saw Warren's smile fade in the edges, "this time I'm deciding what we do!"

Warren feared for a moment that she was going to say something like 'But only if we go as friends', so he was thoroughly relieved when the 'but' was followed by her stating that she was going to decided what they were going to do. He had no problem with that whatsoever as long as it meant that they were going out together.

"Great!" he said and as Rogue patted the bed next to her he sat down.

"Do you have anything particular planned?" he asked as he was comfortably seated a couple of feet away from her. Rogue seemed to think about it for a few moments, there was a small frown between her eyes and she didn't say anything.

"Naw, ah haven't gotten anything special planned, but seeing as ah'm going to treat you this time it can't be anywhere too expensive."

"But Rogue, don't worry about it! I'll pay for everything!" Warren said, but shut his mouth when he saw the look Rogue sent him.

"Ah didn't say anything when ya spoiled me on the last date, but ah'm not goin' to let ya do it every time we go out. How about we go see a movie? Ah'll even let ya pay for your own popcorn." Rogue grinned and Warren wanted nothing but to wipe that grin off her face, preferably with his own lips. He decided not to. Better to wait till the date. He was sure he would get a chance to kiss those lips then, if he didn't do anything stupid.

"Naw, I'll just eat yours," he said and leaned in, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Then he rose and walked to the door.

"Meet you in the hallway at 6?" he turned and asked her with a hand on the doorknob.

"Sure sugah!"

As Warren closed the door behind himself he couldn't help but to grin foolishly.

Jubilee and Siryn walked down the corridor towards him, probably headed for the common rooms, and he nodded in greeting to the two teenagers.

"Hey babe!" Jubilee said as the two girls walked past him, and before Warren had time to say anything both girls started to giggle and set off in a run down the hallway. Warren looked after them. Babe? It had to be a coincidence; they wouldn't know what he had called Rogue did they? Rogue certainly hadn't told Jubilee had she? She hadn't told the biggest blabbermouth in the entire mansion about it? About their entire date?

Not that he minded people knowing about the date, in fact he had wanted to fly around and tell everyone himself, but Jubilee? Not the best person to confide things to, she would definitively make up her own mind about what had happened, and with that twisted little mind? This could definitively be interesting.

Warren decided not to think about it. Jubilee could think just what she wanted; it would not affect the fact that Warren had a date with Rogue again tomorrow.

* * *

As Rogue came back to her room after a new self-defence lesson with Logan at five o' clock the next day she hurried into the shower. Once again Logan had tried to drive her harder than ever, but she had excused herself half an hour before the lesson was supposed to be finished. This way she wasn't quite as exhausted, and she had time to shower before the date. 

As she finished and stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, twenty minutes had gone by, and she was starting to stress. She had to blow-dry her hair, put on some makeup and pick out an outfit. She decided to do the later first.

Ten minutes later she turned in front of the mirror. Tight back jeans set off by a dark purple, long-sleeved top. The cleavage was a tad too steep to her liking, it was Jubilee who had picked it out, but the colour was gorgeous, and with a short sleeved black cardigan on top it didn't look too sluttish.

Satisfied with the outfit she went back into the bathroom and finished making herself ready for the date.

At five past six Rogue ran through the hallways, heading for the entrance hall. She hated being late and only hoped Warren wouldn't hate her for it.

As she came into the entrance hall and saw the big smile Warren smiled sent her she knew for sure that he didn't hate her for it.

"You look incredible," he said and held out a hand to her. She grasped it, fingers intertwining.

"Ya look like quite the stud yourself Warren," she said and sincerely meant it. He wore dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned white shirt over. His hair was tousled in a way that looked very random, but most likely weren't.

Once outside the mansion Rogue set off towards the bus stop. She just didn't have the money to pay for a cab like he had done.

"Where are we going?" Warren asked as they walked past the garage.

"To the bus. Ya are just not worth the cost of a cab." Rogue smiled widely to show that she was only joking around with him.

"But babe," he said, the emphasis on the word babe, "I got my car back yesterday. Would you mind terribly if we drove?

"The question should be, do I dare to be in a car with you behind the wheel?"

Warren quirked one eyebrow. "Well, I have only crashed that once. I'm not that bad a driver actually, or well, I usually manage to stay on the road at least."

Rogue squeezed his hand slightly. "Then I'll take my chances."

* * *

Warren's face had been set in a constant grin the entire night. It had been yet another perfect date, and now, on their way back home to the mansion, his only regret was that it had been over too quickly. There was just something about going to a date with the girl you were in love with, about holding her hand, sitting next to her in the dark movie theatre. 

He had offered to pay for the tickets once more as they stood in front of the counter, but Rogue had only glared at him until he laughingly backed away letting her pay for it. Heck, he had even let her pay for his popcorn and drinks. He could always let her make up for it by letting him take her to another date later on.

The movie had been some Brad Pitt movie; he didn't even remember the name of it by now as his mind hadn't been paying too much attention to what was going on on the screen. He had been too much preoccupied with holding her hand, letting his hand gently caress the skin while he tried to gather up the courage to kiss her. Not that he had though, it had just never seemed like the right time, and after all, the room was filled with people, not too romantic really.

Warren kept his eyes on the road; it would have just been too embarrassing if he were to crash the car again, at least now that Rogue was here with him. The night had settled, and it was completely dark outside the windows, the only lights were the headlights of the car doing their best to light up the road. They were in the middle of nowhere, just trees and open plains on all sides, the nearest building was probably the mansion, and it was still a fifteen minutes drive to get there.

Warren was just about to ask Rogue what she thought of the movie when the car engine died.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath as the car slowed down and he had to pull into the side of the road. As they stopped he tried to start again, but nothing happened as he turned the key in the ignition. No matter how many times he tried nothing happened. He gave up and leaned his head against the wheel, cursing under his breath.

"Sugah, what's wrong with the car?" Rogue asked after he stopped cursing, and he slowly lifted his head and looked at her. He had forgotten that she was in the car with him for a second, and he blushed slightly, that tirade of curse words could not have put him in the best of lights.

"I have no idea. I just got the car fixed, it should be working just fine."

"Well, ah'm no expert on cars, but should that red light be on?" Rogue asked. Warren frowned, and Rogue lifted a hand and pointed to the dashboard where a small red lamp was shining right nest to the 'E' that marked that the fuel tank was empty.

"Fuck!" Warren exclaimed, quickly followed by an "ouch!" as he annoyed banged his head into the steering wheel a little harder than first intended.

"Sugah, don't hurt yourself. It's not that bad, we'll just have to find a gas station and fill it up."

"There's no gas station nearby. I'm so gonna strangle her," Warren said and it was Rogue's turn to frown. Warren didn't answer her, only grabbed his cell phone and dialled a number. After a few moments the person on the other end answered. Rogue only heard one side of the conversation, but that was more then enough to catch up on what was going on.

"Jubilation Lee, I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled.

"It's the last time you ever borrow my car again!"

"You could have filled it up, or at least told me you didn't!"

"We're stuck out in the middle of nowhere, yes it does matter!"

"Get your lazy ass out here and bring some gas!"

"I don't care that you can't get here, just do it! Use you goddamn feet for all I care!"

Warren stuck the cell phone back in his pocket and slumped down in the seat. At the sound of a giggle he turned and saw Rogue holding a hand over her mouth, trying to contain it. It wasn't working. The sparkle in her eyes cheered Warren up immediately. He straightened slightly up in his seat and turned on first the heater and then the CD player. They might as well get comfy while waiting for Jubilee to come with some gas so they could get home as, knowing Jubilee, it could take some time.

"Ya think she'll be long?" Rogue asked, and Warren looked at her. He nodded.

"Yeah, we're not really that close to the mansion, and she probably won't bother to rush it either."

Rogue shook her head slightly and smiled. "Wouldn't think so no," she added absentmindedly. She was certain that Jubilee would make sure to give them plenty of time together, alone, in the middle of nowhere, in a contained place. But, she certainly wasn't going to complain, it wasn't like she didn't want to be here with Warren, in fact she wanted it very much.

The heaters were blasting, and Rogue soon felt all too warm. Is she had been alone in the car she would have turned the heater down to a more normal temperature, say something a bit cooler than the surface of the sun, but Warren didn't seem bothered about it, so she decided not to say anything about it. Instead of moan about it she decided to do something, and pulled off the cardigan she had over her top. She tossed it into the backseat and leaned back in her seat, trying to get comfortable.

Warren stole a glance over at Rogue and saw her pull her sweater over her head. His eyes widened just a tad as he saw what she was wearing underneath.

The cleavage of the top was quite generous to put it mildly. Not that he minded much though, not at all to be honest. She looked amazing. Now he just wanted to turn the heaters on a little bit hotter, in the hope that she would take off something else.

Warren quickly diverted his eyes as Rogue turned towards him. Being caught gawking at her chest would probably not make him come off as a great date.

He wanted to say something, but he just didn't have any idea what. It had to be something that would sound cool, interesting, preferably something that would pretty much make her fall madly in love with him right away. But that was just simply easier said than done, so instead he leaned back in his seat, just listening to the music. His fingers were drumming the beat on the centre console, the box he had stuffed with his CDs.

Rogue stretched slightly in her seat. She was looking out the window, staring out into the darkness. There weren't much to see, but whenever she stole glances over at Warren a blush seemed to crawl to her cheeks. The dark probably meant that he couldn't see it, but still.

A car really wasn't the most comfortable of places, and she soon started to wriggle about slightly, just too keep her ass from falling asleep.

As she turned over to her side her hand slid over the centre console, and her hand brushed Warren's. She quickly pulled it away. She looked up and saw him looking at her. His face was in shadow, but she could still see him clearly enough, could see those eyes; see those lips—those very kissable lips. Time seemed to stop as they just looked at each other, but then they both rushed forward at once. Their lips crashed together in an almost bruising kiss.

Rogue pulled her arms around Warren, pulling him closer. She soon felt his tongue sliding out, and willingly met it with her own. His hands slid down her side, and ended up in the small of her back, where they met skin as her top had ridden up. His fingers gently slid around, caressing the skin he could reach, making Rogue shiver.

Rogue slid her hands up, gently brushing by the fine hairs in his neck. Soon her fingers were running through his hair, and she buried them there, holding him close.

Warren's hands slowly slid up her back and Rogue let go of his lips for a moment to catch a quick breath. A trail of goose bumps followed in the wake of his hands, and she wished he would never let go of her.

Warren's lips caught hers again, gently pulling her bottom lip into his mouth.

A second later a knock on the window sounded and startled the both of them. They jumped apart instantly. Rogue pulled her fingers through her hair and pulled at her clothes, trying and failing miserable at looking innocent. She looked over at Warren's side of the car and saw him opening the window. Rogue saw Jubilee peeking in.

"Hi guys! Your little gasoline fairy are here!" She held up a can.

Warren turned back to Rogue. "I'd better go and fill the tank."

As soon as Warren stepped out of the car and grabbed the can Jubilee slid in and took his place. She turned towards Rogue with a big grin on her face.

"Logan wanted to go when I told him why I was leaving the mansion. I told him to stay at home."

Rogue looked at Jubilee, and in that moment loved the girl. Having Logan find her and Warren in that position would certainly not have been a good idea.

"So? How was it?" Jubilee asked.

"How was what? Ah have no idea what ya are talking about." Rogue didn't know why she was acting stupid; Jubilee had to have seen what they were up to.

"Of course you don't," Jubilee said with a knowing smirk on her face. Rogue happily ignored it, and as Jubilee understood that she wasn't going to hear any naughty details she only shook her head.

"Well, this isn't any fun at all! I'll better head home with Logan's car."

"Ya didn't get Logan to let ya borrow his new car, no way." Rogue said and looked at Jubilee in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sure he would have said no if I asked, so I just didn't. I told him I was going to take the bus, and then I kinda snatched his keys." Jubilee didn't seem very embarrassed about the fact that she had taken the car without asking, and Rogue wasn't surprised.

With a wave and a goodbye Jubilee stepped out of the car and walked over to wherever she had parked. Warren slid into the driver's seat a moment later.

"Was that Logan's car she was driving?" he asked and Rogue nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was."

"She's in so much trouble right now," he said and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, she really is," Rogue answered and chuckled.

Warren turned the ignition, and this time the car did start, Warren let out a relieved sigh.

The drive back to the mansion mostly went by with nothing but music breaking the silence.

They walked up to the mansion doors, and Rogue wanted to grasp his hand, to pull him close and keep up what they had been doing in the car before Jubilee barged in and disturbed, but she was didn't dare to. She was just not that straight forward. She scrambled her brain for anything to say, but it all seemed stupid, so she didn't say anything at all. Things had never been as tense with Warren before they started dating, but it was a good kind of tension, one that filled her stomach with butterflies.

As they stepped in the front doors of the mansion the first thing they saw were Logan. His arms were crossed before his chest, and an unlit cigar hung from his lips. Rogue gulped. The look on Logan's face was not a pleased one.

"So, finally back are we?" he said and took a step closer. Rogue only nodded.

"The car was empty for gas and we had to—" Warren started, but Logan immediately interrupted him.

"No gas huh Flyboy? Not particularly inventive is it? And you just happened to break down on an abandoned stretch of road too didn't you? How very convenient."

Warren opened his mouth as to say something, but nothing came out and he soon closed it again.

"Get back to your room; I want to talk to Rogue alone."

Warren looked up at the man in front of him, and nodded quickly. An overly protective Logan was not something to mess with. He was surprised he still had his claws sheeted. Of course Logan didn't have the right presumption, it had been an accident, not a deliberate scheme to get Rogue alone to savage her, but it wouldn't do much good to try and explain that. Warren decided to do as Logan said and go back to his room. He turned to say goodnight Rogue

"Keep your hands to yourself Flyboy," Logan said and Warren sighed. No goodnight kiss tonight. Rogue smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes motioning over to where Logan was standing.

"No worries, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight," Warren said and smiled before he turned around and walked up the stairs to the dorms.

Rogue turned her attention towards Logan when she could no longer see Warren. "Logan, why do ya keep doing that? Warren hasn't done anything to ya."

"It's not me I'm worried about, kid."

"How many times to ah have to tell ya that Warren is a nice guy? He's not going to ravish me the moment ya ain't watching."

"I just don't trust him, don't see why you would want to go out with him."

"Because ah do, just trust me won't you?"

Logan growled. "Fine, date him all you want, but I better not catch you in the same bedroom."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Like you and Storm ever spend the nights apart anymore."

Logan's jaw dropped. Obviously he had thought he had been able to keep his relationship with the headmistress a secret, but this was a school of mutants, secrets never lasted long.

"Goodnight Logan," Rogue said and walked away before he could retort.


	10. Grand Finale

Chapter Ten: Grand Finale

A/N: Massive smuttiness alert. Don't like, don't' read. Seriously, you should really be of age before you read this; it's easily the smuttiest stuff I've ever written. Those of you old enough: Enjoy!

* * *

Rogue walked up the stairs and headed straight for her room. She was tired and wanted nothing but to crawl up in bed, pull the sheets over her head and fall asleep. When she saw Jubilee standing in the middle of the hallway she sighed out loud. It didn't look like she was getting to bed anytime soon.

"Hey Rogue," Jubilee said in a whisper. Rogue frowned.

"Hi again," she said in a whisper mimicking the other girl's. When Jubilee managed to keep her voice to a whisper it meant that something was up. "You know, ah'm really tired, ah think ah'll just go to sleep now."

"But you can't go inside there now! Why don't you come to Siryn and mine's room? We could totally have a sleepover."

Rogue got the feeling that something wasn't right. "Ah'd love to, but ah'm really tired and would prefer mah own bed."

"But you don't want to go in there now!"

Rogue looked at Jubilee and frowned. It was so obvious that something was up, and she just wasn't in the mood to play these games. "Why don't ah want to go in there now Jubilee? What are ya hiding from me?"

"Nothing at all!"

"Then why won't ya let me go into mah room?"

Jubilee looked down and rolled her bottom lip into her mouth, obviously trying to decide what to say. In the end she burst out with it. "Because-Bobby-just-came-over-to-visit-Kitty!" Jubilee said it so fast it took Rogue a moment to decipher the words. When she did she just stared at the younger mutant. Kitty had taken Bobby to their room when she knew she would come back tonight? That was just bad manner wasn't it? There was no way she could go in there now. She was starting to feel angry. Kitty had no right to do that; it was Rogue's room as much as Kitty's.

Rogue turned around swiftly and set off down the hallway. She kept on going even if Jubilee ran after her.

"Rogue, where are you going? My room is that way if you want to sleep over," she said, and Rogue slowed down.

"Thanks for the offer, but ah have someone else ah'm going to visit." Rogue stopped completely and looked at Jubilee. She looked confused, but that didn't last long, and her face soon lit up in a big grin.

"You are going to Warren ain't you," Jubilee stated more than actually asked. Rogue shrugged.

"That's really none of your business now is it?"

Jubilee lifted her hands as if she was defending herself, but her still ever so present smile showed off just how amused she was. "Hey, can't blame a girl for asking. You just go ahead, and I'll just walk back to my room, and not tell Siryn about it at all." Her smile widened even more, and with a small wink she turned around and started off towards his room.

"Give him a kiss for me won't ya?" she heard Jubilee yell after her, but she ignored it. If Warren was getting any kisses it would be all from her.

Rogue couldn't help but to smile as she walked down the deserted hallway. Trust Jubilee to get her in a good mood. She was glad that she had at least one good friend. She had used to consider Kitty her best friend, but that was just not the case anymore. Even though Rogue had given Kitty her blessing to be with Bobby a good friend would have known enough not to bring him back to the room they shared and fuck him there. That was just inconsiderate and plain mean.

But Rogue decided not to dwell on that too much. She knew she couldn't keep on living with Kitty, she would just end up doing something she would regret, but she was not going to stress with that tonight. All she really wanted was to go to Warren and tell him all about it and then snuggle up in his arms.

She hoped he wouldn't be annoyed with her disturbing, but she needed somewhere to sleep, and this would just be the perfect excuse to spend the night with him. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before, so she hoped he wouldn't mind much. And if he did she would just find a couch to sleep on, or possibly take Jubilee up on the offer to stay with her and Theresa.

When she stood in front of Warren's door she took a deep breath and knocked gently. A few seconds later she heard shuffling from inside and the door slid open. Warren peaked out, and as he saw her he frowned slightly.

"Rogue. Is there anything wrong?" He opened the door wider, so Rogue could see all of him. It was quite obvious that he had been getting ready for bed. His jeans had been switched with pale blue pyjama pants, and he had obviously just put his shirt back on. It wasn't buttoned all the way up, and there were no sign of the t-shirt he had wore earlier. Rogue got a sudden urge to slide her hands over the small exposed expanse of his chest, and had to bite her lip to concentrate.

She forced her eyes away from his chest and looked up at his face. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that Bobby is visiting Kitty." She couldn't quite keep her emotions out of her voice, and she knew it sounded bitter and hurt, but she just didn't care.

"Visiting like talking, or visiting like, you know, doing _it_ in your room right now?"

"Well, ah didn't exactly peek in to check, but ah would think the later."

"Oh Rogue, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Rogue shrugged, trying to appear casual. Her face betrayed her, and she knew it.

Warren reached out to her and pulled her into a hug, and she melted into his embrace. Her arms were pinned in between their bodies with her palms flat against his chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders. His head rested on top of hers where she nuzzled it against his neck.

It felt so good to be this close to him, and she wished she could stay in his arms forever. It was as if all of her anger and hurt and pain just dripped away, replaced by utter content.

As he pulled away he kissed her forehead, and Rogue looked up. His face was set in a sheepish grin, and Rogue frowned. "Why are ya smiling like that for? Do ah have something on mah face?"

Warren shook his head. "There isn't anything wrong, not at all. I'm just happy, that's all."

Rogue smiled. "Ah'm happy as well, ah really am."

Warren looked down at her, and he just wished she could stay in his arms forever. He leaned closer and kissed her. It was just a gentle brush of lips, but it meant everything to him. He had been attracted to Rogue from the first time he saw her, but this wasn't simply attraction or lust, although it was both of those as well, this was something else, something deeper that might just develop into true love if they gave it time.

He used his leg to close the door behind them, he just didn't want anyone else to see or hear them, this was all just to intimate, and was meant just for them.

"Rogue," he said and let his arms slide from her back so that both of his hands cupped her cheeks. "I'm madly in love with you. I wish I could just stay here with you in my arms for the rest of my life."

For a moment she just looked at him, her green eyes wide, almost questioning. He hoped he hadn't frightened her away, but he just had to say it, had to tell her how he felt, how she made him feel. Then a smile burst over her lips, and she went up on tiptoe and kissed him.

It was almost chaste, but she didn't pull away afterwards, only pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her lips were so close to his ear that he could feel her breath flutter over it as she talked. "Ah'm madly in love with ya as well. Ah can't think about anything other than ya, and whenever ya are near ah just want to hug ya, to kiss ya, and be with ya."

Her warm breath sent goosebumps down his back, and he wanted her so much. Wanted to have her in his arms forever, and never letting her go.

His arms had dropped down to hang limply by his side as she hugged him, but now he raised them, and slowly let them trail over her back.

She pulled away enough so their lips could meet in a kiss, and there weren't anything chaste about this. It was all lips and tongues and lust. He wanted her so badly it almost hurt. Without really thinking about it he stepped forward, forcing Rogue to back up until her back was pressed up against the wall next to the door. Warren rested one hand against the wall next to her head, and the other he had planted in her hair, pulling it away from her face to keep it out of the way.

Rogue moaned into the kiss. This was just what she wanted, to feel this passion, this heat, this love. Just be with him. Her hands didn't seem to hold still, and fluttered across him, caressing his hair, his neck, his wings.

Their bodies were plastered together, not even in inch of air between them, and Rogue could feel the proof of him being very happy to be there with her growing harder against her stomach. She didn't mind at all, in fact she loved the fact that it was she that had this effect on him. She moved her hips slightly, pushing against him, and she could feel him tense up and draw a quick breath.

Rogue pushed away from the wall, and she and Warren walked across the room without either of them really paying any attention to where they were going. They were too caught up in the kiss to notice anything but their mouths and hands until Warren's legs bumped against the bed. His knees buckled, and he fell backwards and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed. His arms rested around her waist, and she had to bend down to reach his lips.

Warren's hands tightened around her waist, and he pulled her closer. She had to follow him onto the bed, and ended up straddling him, her knees balancing on either side of his legs. His arms slid from her waist to her behind, and slowly he leaned backwards, so he lay with his back on the bed. Rogue followed, she didn't want to break the kiss, she just wanted to feel him against her.

Warren broke the kiss so he could catch his breath. "Let's get more comfortable," he said in a hoarse whisper and started to wriggle his way so he could lie with all of his body on the bed, and not just his upper body.

Rogue rolled off him, and used the opportunity when they weren't kissing to pull her hands through her hair and calm down. Things were escalating quickly, and she was fairly certain where this was all going. It wasn't like she was a virgin, she and Bobby had gotten around to that pretty soon after she took the cure, but still, sex was a big deal. It was the most intimate two people could be together.

She looked over at Warren. He was tucking his wings to his back, and leaned back on bed. His hair was tousled, and his cheeks flushed. He turned his face towards her and as she met his eyes she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be with Warren, and she wanted nothing more than to share this with him, to be with him in all ways. There was no part of her that was going to regret this.

Rogue crawled over to Warren and lay down next to him. Warren turned over on his side, propping his head on one arm. He lifted his other arm and reached out to her. Gently his fingers brushed over her face, tracing from her forehead, over her nose and her lips. She shuddered as his fingers kept on going, following her jaw and neck, brushing in between her breasts and down her stomach.

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated on nothing but his hands on her body. Goosebumps erupted as his fingers travelled over her, and even though she was fully clothed it felt so incredible, and she arched into his touch. This just felt so—so _right_. Bobby had never made her feel the way Warren did now. She just wanted to feel every inch of his skin, wanted to never leave, wanted to be with him.

His hands ended up resting on her stomach, one finger brushing her bare skin where her top had slid slightly upwards.

"I love this top," Warren said with a laugh and Rogue opened her eyes and looked at him. She hadn't put on her cardigan after the trip home, and still wore the top with the generous cleavage. She looked down on herself and flushed.

"I'm quite surprised Logan didn't say anything about it."

Rogue chuckled. "He was probably too angry with ya to really care much or somethin'. Or maybe he just ignored it. Not that ah can see why he would do that but." Rogue frowned slightly.

"Let's just not think about him now okay?" Warren said, and Rouge grinned. Then she pulled his face close and kissed him before he could say anything else. She wasn't really interested in talking right now; there were so much more interesting things to use their mouths to.

While they kissed her hands slid over his chest, and soon she found the topmost of the buttons that held the shirt closed. She popped it open and moved on to the next. Before she got started on the third one his hand caught her wrist. His eyes searched for his, and he fixed his blue eyes to her green ones.

"Rogue, should we really do this?"

"Don't ya want me?"

"Of course I want you Rogue, I've always wanted you, but are you sure you aren't doing this just to get back at Bobby?" Warren couldn't get the nagging feeling that she was just doing it because she was angry with Bobby and Kitty off his chest. He wanted their first time together to be perfect, and be just because of them wanting each other, and nothing else, and before they continued he needed to be sure.

"Bobby who?" she said and popped the third button of his shirt.

"Rogue. I don't want you to rush into something just because Bobby and Kitty are doing it."

"What if ah told ya that ah've wanted this for ages, and it has nothing to do with them? That ah've had problems concentrating whenever ya are near because all ah want to is to taste you skin, run mah hands over it, and be with you in every way possible." Her gaze didn't waver from his, and he could feel relief flow through his body. He felt it exactly the same way, and really didn't want to talk this to pieces and ruin what could be an incredibly moment.

"Works for me," he said and followed her lead, his hands trailing down the edge of her top to her stomach. He had wanted this for so long, to feel her skin beneath his hands like this.

As Rogue finished with the buttons of the shirt she pushed it to the sides to reveal his chest. It was perfectly sculpted, something she already knew, but it was so different now that they were about to be really intimate. She just appreciated it even more. His skin was soft as she dragged her hands over it, but underneath that smooth skin there was nothing but muscles.

She gently dragged her nails down his chest, eliciting a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Warren moaned and closed his eyes as she followed the same path with light kisses. When she finished and pulled away Warren pushed her over on her back and positioned himself so he straddled her thighs. He shrugged off his shirt, and then his hands found their way back inside her top, caressing her stomach as he gently coaxed the top away. She rose so he could pull it off, and as she dropped back on bed he followed and caught her lips. As they kissed his hands kept on exploring her exposed body

Warren's hands were soft, and his touch both gentle ad demanding at once. She closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the sensation as his hands inched closer to her bra clad breasts. As his fingers brushed the edges of her breasts she arched her back, wanting him so badly it almost hurt. But he was patient and obviously didn't want to rush it.

When his hands finally cupped her breasts and his thumbs flickered over her nipples she moaned of pleasure.

Warren let go of her lips, tracing his mouth over her jawbone to her neck were he kissed a trail of kisses downward, fluttering over her collarbone, and then the mounds of her breasts. His left hand kept on playing with her nipple as the other moved to take her hand in his, fingers entwining next to her head. His mouth took over for the right hand, tongue gently flicking over her nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

Before she lost herself completely to his touch she braced herself and then used her free hand to push at his chest so he fell on his back. She followed after and this time it was she who straddled him. She took it upon herself to make him feel just as good as he had just made her feel. And, of course, nothing wrong with driving him crazy of lust in the process.

She started at his neck, her lips and tongue taking turns on tasting his skin. Her tongue tracing the edge of his ear before her teeth bit him ever so slightly on the lobe.

"Rogue…" His voice sounded weak, and she took it as a good sign, and continued, following his neck to his chest. He tasted slightly of the salty tinge of sweat, and something uniquely Warren. She quickly made her way over his taut abdomen, leaving a trail of wet kisses, and as she met his pyjama pants she stopped for a moment and let her tongue inch slightly beneath the edge. She looked up and met his eyes, and all she saw there was lust and passion, and she couldn't help but to grin as she grabbed hold of the edge of the pants and started to pull them down. He didn't say anything, only lifted himself off the bed to make it easier for her to pull the pants off.

Slowly she crept towards the foot of the bed, pulling his pants with her.

As she threw the pants away her eyes roamed over his body. He only wore a pair of tight black boxers, and they didn't do much to hide the way she affected him. He looked absolutely stunning, nothing but flawless skin and muscles. He was insanely handsome and Rogue got a bit unsure of herself. She couldn't see why someone like him would want someone like her; he could have just about anyone he wanted. But then he sat up, grabbed hold of her hands, and pulled her on top of him, chasing away all of Rogue's insecurity with one sentence. "God Rogue, I want you so much."

His lips caught her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth, biting ever so slightly. Rogue moaned as he let go and pressed his tongue inside her mouth to meet hers instead.

It didn't take long till the rest of their clothes joined the pile on the floor. Rogue was surprised how little self-conscious she felt. Around Bobby she had always felt so very _naked_, but now it just felt natural, felt nice.

They were lying next to each other, hands and mouths exploring wherever they could reach. Rogue slid her hands enticingly down his upper body towards the one spot she hadn't touched yet.

As her fingers slid over the smooth skin if his member his eyes clamped shut and he rose slightly from the bed. Rogue took it as encouragement and circled her fingers, moving them in a languid, but still firm matter. Warren's response was a series of incoherent words as he fell back down to bed.

Rogue kept her pace slow as she repositioned herself. Then she stopped moving and only kept a grip around the base of him, and before Warren had time to complain over the stop of movement she replaced her movement with her fingers with her mouth. Warren answered with a new series of incoherent words as she slid her tongue over the tip of him. She thought she could make out a couple of 'oh god' and 'Rogue' and smiled slightly. She loved the effect she had on him.

"God Rogue, you're killing me here," he said after a short while and followed with a quick intake of breath as she flicked over his length with her tongue.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to ruin the fun all too soon," he whispered with a hoarse voice, and Rogue tilted her head up and looked at him. He looked down at her from behind heavy eyelids.

She flicked her tongue over the tip one more time and crawled up. He pulled her into a hug.

"You drive me crazy Rogue," he whispered into her hair. She only smiled sheepishly. "And I love it." he finished and rolled her over.

Warren intended to drive her just as crazy, both for her benefit, and to calm down just a notch. He wanted this to last.

His tongue slid down her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. He had to use his hands to coax her legs apart, giving him just enough room to slide in between them. He kissed down her hipbone, and soon reached her most intimate parts.

It didn't take long till Rogue was writing underneath Warren's treatment. Her hands were clutching the sheets, and her back were arching off the bed as his tongue flickered over her. Small moans escaped from her lips, and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out loud.

It felt like her entire body was on fire, but it was in a good way, in a very good way.

"Oh mah God, Warren," she moaned as Warren pushed a finger into her. It was all so overwhelming, she felt bombarded by emotions and feelings and pure pleasure.

It didn't take long till Warren brought Rogue, and she bit so hard on her lip she almost drew blood as she writhed like crazy underneath his tongue.

As the spasms calmed down she felt completely limp, like there wasn't a single one of her muscles still working. She couldn't even keep her eyes open, her eyelids felt to heavy.

She could feel the mattress give in slightly as Warren crept up and lay down next to her. One of his hands played with her hair, and she forced her eyes open so she could look at him. He grinned, and Rogue chuckled.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" he said, a small frown grazing his forehead.

"It's nothing; you just look very pleased with yourself."

"Well, I am! Why shouldn't I be? I'm here with you, and I just got you to scream my name in ecstasy."

Rogue blushed and buried her face in his neck. She had never been good at talking about stuff like this. The fact that Warren had just seen the most intimate parts of her, and the fact that she was still naked in his arms weren't as embarrassing as talking about it. It wasn't very logical, but it was just how it was.

"Come on Rogue," Warren said and kissed her earlobe, "don't go all shy on me now." Rogue bit her lip, and with a sly look on her face that Warren couldn't see she reached down between their bodies and slid her fingers over his member. She was going to show him just how little shy she could be.

He wasn't as hard as he had been, but her fingers soon fixed that.

All the while she worked on him he kept on kissing and nibbling on her neck and ear, sending small sparks through her body to gather in the pit of her stomach. She wanted Warren, wanted to feel him inside her. "Ah want ya Warren, ah want ya now."

"Oh God, I want you too," he whispered, his voice thick with passion, and he rolled away from her, reaching over to his nightstand. Soon he rolled back, a small foil pack in his hand.

"You sure about this?" he asked, his eyes locked on Rogue's. She nodded. "Yeah, ah am."

Warren smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Rogue eagerly met his lips while her hands pulled through his short spiked hair. She heard the sounds of the foil pack being ripped open, and a jolt of anticipation ripped through her. She had wanted this for weeks, ever since that first kiss.

Soon Warren leaned over her, and she spread her legs, making room for him.

Warren rested on his elbows above her, his length positioned by her entrance. He looked down on her and met her eyes. She looked so beautiful, and he leaned in for a kiss. Her arms snuck around his neck, and she pulled him to her. "Please," she whispered into the kiss, and that one word was filled with so much lust and need it drove him crazy. In one languid stroke he pushed himself into her.

Rogue drew a quick breath as he filled her up. He was big, and it was a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure that soon was all pleasure as she got used to him and he started to move. Her hands gripped tight on his shoulders, urging him to move faster.

"Oh my God," she muttered over and over, and writhed underneath him. Warren kept on moving, thrusting in and out of her, his eyes not leaving hers. It was such an intense gaze, filled with so much emotion.

Warren felt himself closing in on his climax, and knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He slowed his pace and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm not going to last much longer," he whispered against her lips.

"Then don't," she said and dug her fingers into his back, pulling him against her. Warren buried his face in her neck, and let go of control, just letting his body guide his thrusts in an increasing pace. It didn't take many thrusts till he felt his orgasm burst forward, and he bit the pillow to keep from crying out as he with one last thrust came.

"Rogue, oh God!" he screamed into the pillow that luckily muffled the sounds. If it hadn't he would have probably woken the entire mansion. Not that he worried much about that now. He wasn't really thinking much at all, it felt like his entire brain had turned to goo, and his body had just stopped functioning. Everything had just blown away with his orgasm, leaving nothing but an empty shell filled with pleasure.

Slowly feeling flowed back in his body, and he became aware of everything. Rogue was still clutching on to him, holding him close to her. The sheets were balled in his fists; he hadn't even noticed grabbing hold of them. He opened his fists, and slowly he pulled out of Rogue, who moaned slightly as he did.

Shaking slightly he rose to his elbows and then he rolled off Rogue. He ended up lying next to her, and he stretched out an arm and pulled her close. Her head ended up on his chest, and he kissed the top of it.

"You are amazing," he whispered and closed his eyes. This night had turned out better than he could have ever hoped for, and he couldn't be happier. He was in heaven, and it felt wonderful.

Rogue rested one hand on Warren's chest, feeling his pulse slowing down as they cuddled. She couldn't stop the big grin that spread on her lips. It was all perfect. She had Warren, and that was all she would ever need. She nuzzled closer to him and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So, this was the end of this story. I hope you have all enjoyed it! I've loved writing it at least. I would like to take the opportunity to give a great thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story, or will in the future. You guys are the best, and you inspire me to keep on writing. All the great feedback I've gotten on this story has made me so incredibly happy! Please tell me if you thought this was a decent ending to the story, and feel free to be completely honest. If you thought the entire story stank please feel free to say so. I don't get offended easily. 


End file.
